Finding the Perfect Guy
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Trish Stratus hasn't had a lot of luck with men and relationships. This is due to fact she has a five year old. However, Trish finds the perfect man in John Cena.


The story in its entirety!

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 1

Patricia Stratigias a.k.a. Trish Stratus sat at home in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She had just gotten back from a very exhausting weekend with the WWE. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, but there was one thing stopping her.

"Mommy," Six-year old Emily Stratigias said.

"Yes," Trish said.

"You don't seem so happy to see me," Emily said.

"Oh Em. I'm happy to see you," Trish said.

"Then what's wrong, mommy?" Emily asked.

"Well, it's just that mommy had had a few terrific dates with this one guy when she was traveling with work. But it didn't turn out to well for me," Trish said.

"Do you tell him about me?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

"You never have boyfriends stick around long enough because of me," Emily said.

"Sweetie, the only reason my old boyfriends didn't stick around was because they didn't want to have to deal with a chick with a daughter. Those men just didn't want to have to get involved and take care of a kid," Trish said.

"So, they're just not grown up themselves?" Emily asked.

"Right. Some people just want to take responsibility or deal with stuff. That's why all of my old boyfriends haven't stuck around. Plus mommy is on the road a lot," Trish said. "And whatever guy doesn't stick around to get to know my daughter is not worth mommy's time dating him."

Emily smiled.

Trish smiled back at her daughter. All though in Trish's thoughts she wished she'd have a steady boyfriend by now. Every guy she went out with and had a great time, she brought up the subject of having a daughter and the guy just wouldn't deal with it.

Emily hadn't been a planned pregnancy either. When Trish got pregnant six years ago, it was a total shock to her. She had signed her WWE contract when she was a few months pregnant. Vince and Linda McMahon had understood that they'd give her all the time she needed to get things arranged at home before she made her WWE debut in 2000.

Mostly everyone of the WWE knew Trish had a daughter. Trish wasn't sure who didn't know she had a daughter. Trish would always take Emily on the road with her when the WWE had a big PPV.

After Trish put Emily to bed that evening, she took a hot bath and lay in bed watching TV for awhile. She flipped through channels and came across a channel to a talk show. A night talk show, but none of the tonight show, late show, or late late show of normal night talk shows. The person who was on it didn't surprise Trish.

"All right, and we're back on the 'Liza Talk Show'. Tonight I'm very proud to have on here with us a very popular WWE wrestler by the name of John Cena," The host of the show said. The host of the show was a female named Liza.

Trish smiled.

"That's right to all you female wrestling fans going crazy on there. I'm one of them. But welcome to the show, John," Liza said.

"Thank you. It's nice to be on the show," John said.

Trish sat up in bed as she watched the TV.

"Now we all know that you're WWE Champion and have your debut album out 'You Can't See Me'. But I wanted you to come on the show so your fans could really know if the stuff about you is true," Liza said.

"What's supposed to be true about me?" John asked.

"Well, I got to all these websites on the internet that is made by fans of the WWE superstars and divas. They're very good and they make the point of saying they're no way in association with the WWE or the superstar or diva of the site. But there are some facts on these sites that I go to that are with you," Liza said.

"Oh, finding out if the facts are true. Yeah, go head," John said.

"All right, you fans that know what I'm talking about can e-mail us or submit your questions on out site and we'll ask John what's up with whatever you have. Or you can call us," Liza said.

The website, e-mail address, and telephone number were listened on the screen. Trish was tempted to call and holler at John.

All the questions that were asked and stuff were good. John was glad to answer all the questions. But a very excited female fan called in.

"Okay, we've got, Brittany, from Florida on the phone. What's going on Brittany?" Liza said.

"Good and thanks for getting me right through," Brittany said.

"Well, when I was told what you wanted to ask, I had to put you right through," Liza said.

"Well, thanks," Brittany said.

"All right, well, hi there, Brittany," John said.

"Hi. Oh my god. This is so awesome. I'm talking to John Cena," Brittany said.

Trish laughed as she watched the TV and this girl made a fool of herself.

"Well, I'm always glad to talk to fans. But asked your question," John said.

"Okay, well, I'm a huge fan of you and a certain diva. I went on one of those sites and saw who your favorite Raw diva was. But I want to know. Is it true Trish Stratus is your favorite diva?" Brittany said.

Trish listened carefully for this one.

John smiled.

"Yeah, Trish Stratus is my favorite Raw diva. Probably my most favorite diva as well," John said.

"Oh my god, awesome," Brittany said.

"I think Trish is my favorite diva, because she can kick some ass and take some names," John said.

"Right on," Trish said to herself.

"I'll agree with that one," Liza said.

"I have another question," Brittany said.

"Shoot away," John said.

"Well, would you ever want to go out with Trish Stratus?" Brittany asked.

Trish liked that question. She had a crush on John and would love to go out with him.

"Well, hell yeah. Hell yeah, I'd love to go out with Trish. She's beautiful and sexy. But I know there's something more to her. But there's just one thing I've always wondered about her that I just can't figure out," John said.

Trish wondered what that was.

"Well, go out with her and find out!" Brittany said.

"Do I hear the sound of a fan who wants me to date Trish Stratus?" John asked.

"Yes. Trish is so much better than most of the other divas on Raw!" Brittany said.

"I won't disagree with you there," John said.

Trish smiled. She couldn't believe it. Maybe she'd do a little something with John sometime.

The next morning when Trish was making herself and Emily some breakfast, the phone rang.

"Can I get it mommy?" Emily asked.

"Yes. It's probably grandma," Trish said.

Emily grabbed the phone.

"Hello," Emily said in her cute little girl voice.

"Hi Emily, its Stacy," Stacy Keibler said on the other end.

"Hi Stacy," Emily said.

"Can I talk to your mommy?" Stacy asked.

"Yes," Emily said "Mommy, Stacy's on the phone."

Trish grabbed the phone from her daughter.

"Hi Stacy, what's going on?" Trish said.

"Hey, not much. I just wanted to call and ask if you by any change caught this new talk show last night." Stacy said.

"The Liza Talk Show?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Stacy said.

"Yeah, I saw it and I saw John was on. I saw everything with him on it. I also heard when that fan called in and asked if I was John's favorite Raw diva," Trish said.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, because I have a huge crush on John and he said he'd love to go out with me," Trish said.

"Yeah, but last night Randy just told me John has had a crush on you for the longest time," Stacy said.

"Well, that's good to know," Trish said.

"Yeah, but can Randy and I still come out and see ya?" Stacy asked.

"Sure as long as you bring Christy and Dave along," Trish said.

"Would you like Randy to call up John and have him come over too?" Stacy asked.

"No. No, because Emily has never met John and I don't want her to be uncomfortable around him," Trish said.

"She's met him, hasn't she?" Stacy said.

"No. Very few have met Emily," Trish said.

"Okay, well, the four of us will be out tomorrow," Stacy said.

"Great, I'll see you and talk to you then," Trish said.

"Okay, bye," Stacy said.

"Bye," Trish said. She then hung up the phone.

"Emily guess what." Trish said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Stacy, and Christy are coming tomorrow and they're bringing their boyfriends Randy and Dave," Trish said.

"Yay. But Randy and Dave?" Emily said.

"Yeah, you've met them. They were on Raw for the longest time. They were in Evolution with Paul, Stephanie's husband and Ric Flair, the guy who goes woo a lot," Trish said.

"I remember them now. Stacy liked Randy a lot and they've been together for a long time haven't they?" Emily asked.

"A year in November. But before Randy, Stacy dated Andrew Martin. Andrew is better known as Test to wrestling fans. I managed Test along with a big guy named Albert, T & A," Trish said.

"Uh huh. You told me all of it before mommy. But why did Stacy and Andrew stop dating?" Emily asked.

"Because when us girls like another guy, we dump the guy we're currently going out with for the other guy we like," Trish said.

"Well, Stacy wasn't playing fair," Emily said.

"No, Stacy and Andrew were just not feeling that thing anymore," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"But us girls do what I said before. You'll probably do something like that when you're a teenager," Trish said.

"Yeah, but I'm only six and the boys in kindergarten are stupid. I won't like boys for a long time," Emily said.

"All boys, including men are stupid. There's just something else that we like about them," Trish said.

Emily shook her head.

"All right, let's have some breakfast," Trish said.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 2

The next day, Trish and Emily waited for Stacy, Randy, Christy, and Dave to arrive. The day before Trish had spent the day cleaning and getting everything ready for her friends' visit.

"Do you know when they're supposed to arrive?" Emily asked.

"Soon, princess. I called Stacy to ask when they were coming and she said they'd be here in the late morning, early afternoon. And it's 11:30 a.m. That's late morning and early afternoon is at noon. So they should be here within the next hour," Trish said.

"Well, I wish they'd hurry up. Because I wanna see Stacy and Christy," Emily said.

"I know. I wanna see them too," Trish said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Trish and Emily were in the kitchen. Emily jumped out of her seat from the table and tore out of the kitchen to answer the door. Trish followed.

When she got to the door she saw Emily in the arms of her two best friends, Stacy Keibler and Christy Hemme. Trish smiled. She waved at Randy and Dave.

"Hey guys," Trish said.

"Hey Trish," Randy and Dave said.

"How are you?" Trish asked as she hugged each of them.

"Good," Randy said.

"Same," Dave said.

Trish smiled. She then greeted Stacy and Christy with hugs.

"I'm so glad to see you both," Trish said.

"Me too," Emily said.

"Emily, do you remember Randy and Dave by looking at them, since yesterday I had to explain who they were?" Trish asked.

Emily looked up at Randy and Dave.

"Yes," Emily said. "They're who always give me candy when I see them."

Trish looked at Randy and Dave. Randy and Dave looked at each other.

"So you're the reason why she gets so hyper and Bischoff would always yell at me when she was running around," Trish said.

"Sorry about that," Dave said.

"I thought kids were supposed to have candy," Randy said.

"They can, but not in a WWE arena backstage," Trish said.

"All right, let's not fight," Stacy said.

"Yeah," Christy said.

"Right, I'll just show you guys where you're going to be staying," Trish said.

"I'll lead the way," Emily said grabbing Stacy and Christy's hands.

The two hurried off as they were dragged by the six year old. Trish laughed.

"Follow Emily," Trish said.

Randy and Dave grabbed their bags plus Stacy and Christy's and followed the three. Trish closed the door and followed everyone else.

Trish had two guest rooms. So it wasn't a big deal of trying to find a place to sleep for everyone. All she had to do was just make up the beds and make sure there was towels and stuff for her guests.

"Stacy, I say you and Randy are staying in this room, because it's purple. I know purple's your favorite color," Emily said.

"Yes, I always stay in the purple room when I stay here," Stacy said.

"So that makes Dave and Christy staying in the blue room," Trish said.

"Yup," Emily said.

"All right, are you guys hungry?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," Everyone said.

"All right, I'll order some pizza for lunch," Trish said.

Trish, Stacy, and Christy all ate pretty much the same pizza. So Trish planned on getting a large pizza for them. Randy and Dave had to get their own medium size pizza.

"Okay, I'll order that. Emily loves every kind of pizza, so you guys will probably have to share yours," Trish said.

"Okay," Randy said.

"Sure," Dave said.

Trish went and ordered the pizza, while Stacy, Randy, Christy, and Dave unpacked. Emily went into her room to play.

Emily had lots of fun with Stacy, Randy, Christy, and Dave being there. Trish was glad they had come by. But they all were only going to be there for two days. All them, plus Trish all had to go back on the road with the WWE for houseshows over the weekend and Raw and SmackDown. It was Wednesday now.

After Trish had tugged Emily into bed, she went down-stairs into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. It was better sitting in there than in the living room. Trish didn't want them waking up Emily.

But when Trish walked into the kitchen she heard John Cena's voice. She saw Randy had him on speaker phone on his cell phone.

"Hey John, our host just walked back into the kitchen," Dave said.

Trish smiled as she sat down.

"Hey Trish," John said.

"Hi. So I watched that new talk show you were on the other night," Trish said.

"That, you watched that?" John said.

"Yup and it was quite fun," Trish said.

"Hey Randy, take me off speaker phone and give Trish your cell," John said.

Randy did what John told him to do.

"Why'd you want to be taken off speaker phone?" Trish asked.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you one on one," John said.

"Okay, so you said you'd go out with me. Would you really?" Trish said.

"You asking me out?" John asked.

"Well, I know I'd love to go out with you. I think there's better taste on Raw now since the draft," Trish said.

"Only because I'm on it," John said.

"Exactly," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said.

"So," Trish said.

"All right. How about after the houseshow on Friday, you and I go out on a date?" John said.

"You got it," Trish said.

"Okay, so I'll just talk to on Friday then," John said.

"All right, talk to you and see you then. Bye," Trish said.

"Bye. Tell Randy also I'll talk to him later," John said.

"You got it," Trish said.

"Thanks," John said.

Trish then ended the call and threw Randy's cell back at him. "John'll call you later too," Trish said to Randy.

Randy shook his head as he took his phone.

"Well, I have a date Friday night," Trish said.

"Oh my god," Stacy and Christy said.

"Awesome," Dave said.

"Good. John's a really good guy when it comes to a girl he likes," Randy said.

"Will he be a gentleman?" Trish asked.

"That depends on what and where you two do and go," Randy said.

"I'm not gonna fuck him the first date," Trish said.

"Second date?" Dave asked.

"If first date goes good, maybe," Trish said.

Everyone laughed.

"Does John know about Emily?" Christy asked.

"No," Trish said.

"Oh, is he gonna freak?" Stacy asked Randy.

"I have no clue what will happen. But I'd just see where things go the first date and tell him the second date," Randy said.

Trish shook her head.

The next two days flew by and it was early Friday morning. Trish was going to the airport with Randy and Stacy, but she had to drop Emily off at her parents'. Emily wasn't doing as well as she normally did when Trish would leave.

"Mommy has to go and do her job," Trish said.

"But I only got two days with everyone. I only got one day alone with you," Emily said with teary eyes.

"I know, but the week after this week, the WWE's going to be in Canada. So I can take you to the houseshows and Raw with me," Trish said.

That made Emily smile.

"But I also have made a date tonight," Trish said.

"Who's it with this time?" Emily asked.

"It's a superstar. His name's John Cena and he's the WWE Champion," Trish said.

"That's Randy's best friend. How come I never met him? He doesn't know about me does he?" Emily said.

"Yes. I don't know and no, he doesn't know about you," Trish said.

Emily gave her mother a look.

"But I'm gonna tell him. I'll let you know if things are good," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"But I really have to leave," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"I love you and I'll call you after I check into my hotel," Trish said.

"Okay. Love you too," Emily said.

Trish kissed Emily on the cheek and then hugged her tightly before doing.

"How do you do it, Trish?" Stacy asked when she, Randy, and Trish were in the car.

"I don't know. But the only thing that is keeping me going is knowing I have a date tonight," Trish said.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 3

"Hey Trish," Ashley Massaro said as Trish walked into their locker room.

"Hey," Trish said.

Trish walked and put her stuff down. She was still a bit gloomy from leaving Emily. She absolutely hated leaving Emily.

When Trish had called her parents to let them know she made it to her hotel and every else all right, her mom told her that Emily had continued to cry after Trish left. Trish had felt so bad after that. But then Trish talked to Emily for a bit.

Trish had said as much as she could to make Emily cheer up. She tried to make Emily understand that she had to do her job and she loved being a WWE diva. Trish had also reminded Emily that she had a date and she was so looking forward to it.

Emily had then remembered that Trish and the WWE would be in Canada next week. Trish was so glad Emily remembered. She said she'd take Emily to every event and she could meet some of the new faces Emily hadn't met before. Trish wasn't sure John would be in that category.

What's on your mind, Trish?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I have a date with John Cena tonight and he doesn't know about Emily," Trish said.

"That's great. But why wouldn't John know about Emily? I thought everyone knew you had a daughter?" Ashley said.

"I guess not. But every guy I go out with and have a great time, I let him know that I have a six year old. The guy just leaves and doesn't call me back or anything," Trish said. "I guess those guys just don't want to deal with a woman with a kid."

"Well, those guys aren't worth your time. You just have to give John a change. Bring up the subject of kids or something like it," Ashley said.

Trish shook her head. She really didn't wanna blow with anything with John. She had the biggest crush on him.

There was a sudden knock on the locker room door. Ashley got up and answered it. Trish started messing around with her stuff.

"Hey Trish, you have a visitor," Ashley said.

Trish looked up and in the doorway she saw John Cena. Trish smiled.

Hey John," Trish said as she stood up.

"Hey. Can we talk for a bit?" John said.

"Sure," Trish said. She then followed John out of the locker room. "So what's up?" Trish asked.

"Well, I was wondering what you'd like to do for our date tonight. Dinner or a movie?" John said.

"I think dinner sounds good. It could give us a better change to talk and get to know each other better than what we know about each other already," Trish said.

"Yeah, I'll agree with that. Sounds good, so how about we go to Applebee's?" John said.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Applebee's is more of a quiet place than Chilis or something," Trish said.

"Yeah. All right, so I'll come by and get you from your locker room, say twenty minutes after the show?" John said.

"Yeah, that'll be good," Trish said.

"Great, so I'll see ya then," John said.

"All right, see ya," Trish said.

John smiled and then walked away. Trish walked back into the locker room.

Trish got so nervous when she finally started to get ready to go out with John. Trish decided to wear something simple. So she wore a v-neck, purple baby tee, hip hugger Levi dark blue jeans, and purple flip flops. Trish wore her make-up as if she was just going out shopping with the divas or to eat somewhere with them. She also wore her hair down. Trish was just doing every simple. Trish knew she looked beautiful no matter what. So she didn't have to dress like a whore, wear a gallon of make-up and do her hair to the perfection of a whore as well.

"You look great, Trish," Ashley said.

"Thanks. I'm doing everything simple," Trish said.

"Good idea. Out of talking to John since I won the diva search, he seems like he's interested in the whores, but likes the girls who make things simple," Ashley said.

"Well, when I tell him I have a daughter, that might make things complicated," Trish said.

"Think positively, not negative," Ashley said.

Trish shook her head.

A few minutes passed and John came to get Trish.

"You ready?" John asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

"All right, let's go," John said.

Trish was nervous.

In the car on the way to Applebee's, Trish was telling John what she, Stacy, Randy, Christy, and Dave had done during the four's visit. Trish told him the stuff that they did that didn't involve Emily.

"Sounds like they had fun," John said.

"They did and I was so glad they came. But I'm so glad we'll be in Canada next week," Trish said.

"Yeah, you won't have to have the hassle of traveling here and there," John said.

"Yes, and let me tell you, it's a pain in the ass," Trish said.

John nodded his head.

When John and Trish were seated at Applebee's and after ordering their drinks and meals, they just got down to deep talking.

John and Trish asked questions about former girlfriends and boyfriends. John went first. Trish knew this would lead up to Emily when talked about old boyfriends.

"Well, the last person that I was truly deeply in love with was my boyfriend when I was like 23, 24," Trish said.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Well, we were both so much in love. We had talked about getting married one day. But one evening after he left my home he was in a car accident and was killed," Trish said.

"Oh damn. I'm sorry Trish," John said.

"It's okay. It took me a while to get over it, but I know he would have just wanted me to move on with my life," Trish said.

"Yeah, it's best to do that," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said. "But something else happened to me a month later."

"What was that?" John asked.

Trish looked at John.

"I found out that I was pregnant," Trish said.

"How did you take that?" John asked.

"I took it well. I didn't freak out or anything. I had been two months pregnant when I found out. But then I had signed my contract with the WWE later in my second month," Trish said.

"Not trying to get personal, but did you keep the baby, put it up for adoption, or get an abortion?" John said.

"God no, to the abortion. I was not going to do that," Trish said.

"But what did you do with the baby then?" John asked.

"I carried it to nine months and kept it," Trish said.

John shook his head. Trish wasn't sure if she could tell John was going weird or not.

"I had a girl. I named her Emily Anne Stratigias. She's six years old now," Trish said.

John just looked at Trish.

"So you have a six year old daughter named Emily," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said. She knew this would be it.

John shook his head.

"That's cool. Do you have a picture of her?" John said.

Trish smiled.

"Yeah," Trish said. She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. Her wallet was full of pictures of Emily. Trish showed John all the pictures.

"Oh, she's adorable. She looks a lot like you," John said.

"Yeah. I have a picture of her at a dance recital, dressed up for Halloween last year, and a few others. But this one is my favorite," Trish said. Trish showed a picture of her and Emily that taken recently and it was professional done.

"Now I have to say you look hot there," John said.

Trish smiled. She was dressed nice for the picture too.

"Thanks," Trish said.

"So I've heard from Randy that you've had a lot of relationships, but some that didn't last very long," John said.

"Yeah, every guy I've told I've had a daughter has freaked and didn't stay around long," Trish said.

"Wow, that's pretty bad. I love kids. I love having all the kids coming up at autograph signings and events. It's nice seeing youngsters," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said. She was glad to hear John loved kids. All she had to do was get John to meet Emily and keep him around for awhile.

"You plotting over there?" John asked.

"No," Trish said.

John chuckled.

Trish and John had fun the rest of the evening and planned to go out again the next night.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 4

The weekend and Monday passed quickly. Trish and John went out after every show. Trish was really glad. John didn't seem to mind when Trish told stories about Emily. He loved to hear about the little girl.

When Trish was going to pick up Emily from her parents, she was bringing John along. Trish got nervous at this point. Her parents were also going to be meeting John for the first time.

"Trish, you seem very nervous about me meeting Emily and your parents," John said.

"I am, but I just hope Emily will like you. That's my top priority right now," Trish said.

"I won't make any sudden moves to freak out your daughter," John said.

Trish smiled.

When Trish and John arrived at Trish's parents' house, Trish knew Emily would be waiting by the window for Trish's car to pull up. They had finally arrived.

"Very nice place your parents have," John said when he and Trish got out of the car.

"Yeah, it's a perfect place for Emily to play as well," Trish said.

"Mommy," Trish and John both read a voice say.

Trish turned and saw Emily running.

"Oh hey," Trish said when Emily jumped into her arms.

"I missed you, mommy," Emily said.

"I know, but see how fast the days went by?" Trish said.

"Yup," Emily said.

Trish had also picked up Emily, so she put her back down on the ground. Emily hugged Trish's waist. Trish looked at John who was smiling at her.

"All right, Emily," Trish said.

Emily looked up at her mother.

"I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, John Cena," Trish said.

Emily looked at John. John smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Emily," Emily said.

"Hi," John said kneeling down at Emily.

"I watch you on TV with my grandma and grandpa when we're watching my mommy," Emily said.

"Really, you think I'm an okay wrestler?" John said.

"I rate you evenly with Randy," Emily said.

"Randy Orton?" John asked.

"Yup," Emily said.

"You know Randy one of my best friends, and he and I train a lot together," John said.

"Mommy said you and him were best friends," Emily said.

John shook his head.

"I like your title belt. It's awesome," Emily said.

"Thank you. I had to make it more of my style," John said.

"All right, how about we go inside and give grandma and grandpa a chance to meet John?" Trish asked.

"Okay," Emily said. She then ran off into the house.

Trish and John followed.

"So far so good," Trish said.

When Trish and John got inside, Trish was greeted with a hug and kiss from her mom.

"This is John," Trish said.

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Nice to meet you too," John said.

The three walked into the living room where Trish's dad was sitting with Emily.

"I was wondering where you were," Mr. Stratigias said as he hugged Trish.

"Emily was talking to John," Trish said. She then gave her dad a look.

Mr. Stratigias caught on immediately. He knew that John was the first boyfriend to meet Emily in a very long time.

"Well, this is John," Trish said.

Mr. Stratigias smiled at John and shook his hand.

"Very glad to meet you. You've been treating my daughter good?" Mr. Stratigias said.

"Oh god," Trish thought.

"Yes, sir," John said.

"Very good," Mr. Stratigias said.

Everyone then sat down. Emily went at sat down on Trish's lap.

"So John how long have you been wrestling?" Mrs. Stratigias asked.

"Well, I've been with the WWE since 2002, but I started out in 2001," John said.

Trish's parents shook their heads.

"Do you like kids?" Mr. Stratigias asked.

"Yeah, I love kids. I love my fans that are kids," John said.

"It's a good thing you love kids," Emily said.

"Yes, it is," Trish said.

John smiled at them both.

Trish, John and Emily were at Trish's parents' house for at least an hour. Trish had to finally say they had to leave. She really wanted John to spend time alone with her and Emily.

"Nice place you got," John said when Trish, him, and Emily got to Trish's house.

"Thanks, lots of hard work for working with the WWE," Trish said.

"Yeah, hard works pays off," John said.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna take my bags up-stairs. Just make yourself at home," Trish said.

"All right," John said.

Trish made her way up-stairs to her room. When Trish came back down-stairs a few minutes later, she walked into the living room and saw Emily and John playing Play Station 2. The two were playing a wrestling game and were getting ready to have a tag match on the game.

"Well, I like who you chose as your player," Trish said to Emily.

Emily had chosen to play Trish and of course John was himself. The characters they selected to play against were Torrie Wilson and Kurt Angle.

"Emily chose the characters on her own," John said.

"I don't like Torrie, because she causes problems for my mommy and Ashley. And Kurt Angle is annoying," Emily said.

"Speaking of Ashley, you get to meet her on Thursday or Friday," Trish said.

"Yay," Emily said.

Trish was amazed how Emily could multi-task, because John couldn't play and talk to Trish at the same time.

"You're not doing very well, John," Emily said.

"Your mom's distracting me," John said.

"Well, you need to multi-task like me," Emily said.

"Yeah, John. You shouldn't be getting distracted," Trish said.

John glanced at Trish, but in the video game got his ass kicked by the game Kurt Angle.

"You're losing," Trish said.

John looked back at the TV.

John and Emily played Play Station 2 for awhile. Trish was glad that they were both having fun. But she had also decided to make dinner while they played. Trish made spaghetti, because it was quick and simple, and she also knew Emily was hungry.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Emily asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Just about," Trish said.

Emily walked over to her mom and watched her stir the sauce.

"So, do you like John?" Trish whispered to Emily.

"Yeah, he's fun. I think he's a keeper," Emily said.

"I hope so," Trish said.

"All right, you've had your dinner and dessert, Emily," Trish said after she, John, and Emily had had dinner and dessert. "Now you know the drill."

"Yes, shower then bed time," Emily said.

"Actually, I was going to say get into your PJs, because grandma told me, you had a bath this morning," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said. Emily got up from the table and then ran off to her room.

Trish smiled at John.

"You're a good mom," John said.

"Thanks. That's why I'm the motherly type to Stacy and Christy when they drink too much," Trish said.

"Do you ever go out and party like those girls do most of the time?" John asked.

"Yes, but I don't drink a lot and I never do it when I have Emily on the road with me," Trish said.

"When do you take her on the road with you?" John asked.

"Hardly ever since 2002 when I had first started really wrestling," Trish said.

"But whenever the WWE in Canada you definitely take her with you," John said.

"Yes, because I always promise I take her and I can't break that promise to her. I can't break that promise, because it's hard when I leave her other times, and I want her to also realize why I love being a WWE diva. You know it's the effect the fans have on you," Trish said.

"I hear you there," John said.

"Well, I'm gonna go tug Emily in. Would you like to come and help me tell her a story?" Trish said.

"Sure," John said.

So both Trish and John went up-stairs to tell Emily story. Emily had a little idea going on in her head when Trish told her that she was having two story tellers that night.

"All right, into bed you go," Trish said tugging Emily into bed.

"Can I help tell the story too?" Emily asked.

"Yes, and you can start it off first," Trish said.

"Okay, there once was a beautiful woman named Patricia Stratigias, who was a World Wrestling Entertainment diva and WWE Women's Champion. But she was better known as Trish Stratus to the fans…" Emily began.

Trish smiled and listened.

"Trish was very sweet and nice. And there was a certain WWE superstar that she had a crush on and that was the WWE Champion, John Cena," Emily said.

Trish started to blush when she looked at John. John smiled at Trish.

"Now one of you continue the story," Emily said.

"But what Trish didn't know was that John had liked Trish since he had first seen the beautiful diva. But one night when John was talking to his best friends Randy Orton, Dave Batista, and their girlfriends, Stacy Keibler, and Christy Hemme, he didn't know that the four were at Trish's house," John said.

Trish knew what John was doing. He was leading up to how he didn't know about Emily.

"John was lucky enough to talk to Trish though and the two decided to go out on a date," John said.

"All though, Trish liked John a lot, he really didn't one thing about her. What John didn't know about her was that she had a six year old daughter named Emily. Trish had been so nervous the day of the date about how she was going to tell John about Emily. But when it came to the date, Trish found the right words to say and told John about her daughter," Trish said.

Emily smiled.

"When John found out about Trish having a daughter, he didn't mind. He asked Trish about Emily. And Trish told John everything about her daughter, Emily. After a few nights of going out, John met Emily," John said.

"Trish had been really nervous about him meeting Emily, because she didn't always like her mother's boyfriends. But Trish had nothing to worry about. John was very nice and everything to Emily. And Emily showed the same manners, as she knew her mother taught her to be polite and kind to others," Trish said.

"And Emily like John a lot. They played video games most of the evening," Emily said.

Trish smiled at John. He shook his head with a smile.

"John and Trish really liked each other so they continued to date for a very long time," John said.

Emily knew that was the end of the story, so she had to continue it.

"But having dating for that long time, John asked Trish to marry him, and she said yes. When the two told Emily that they were going to get married, Emily was very happy. John and Trish were married a few months later, and the two lived happily with Emily. But sometime in the happiness, Trish had a baby boy, which gave Emily a baby brother, which she had long for. Then the family lived happily ever after," Emily said.

"That was a very good ending," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said.

"But now it's time to go to sleep," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Good night, sweetie," Trish said kissing Emily on the cheek.

"Night mommy. Night John," Emily said.

"Night kiddo," John said.

Trish made sure Emily was comfortable before turning off the light and leaving the room.

"She's got a very nice imagination on her," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"I think I'll go head and get out of here so you can have a bit of time to yourself," John said.

"Okay, thanks for being here this evening," Trish said.

"Hey, I'm your new boyfriend, aren't I?" John asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

"Then it's me spending time with my new girlfriend," John said.

Trish shook her head with a smile.

"After I job Emily off at school tomorrow, how about you come over and we'll have some our alone time?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," John said.

"I'll call when I get back," Trish said.

"Okay, I'll talk you then," John said.

"All right, then good night," Trish said.

"Good night," John said.

Trish and John then had their first real passionate kiss together.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 5

It was 8:30 a.m. and Friday morning. Trish had just gotten back from taking Emily to school. Trish knew Emily wouldn't make it through the whole day without telling everyone in her class about going to the houseshows over the weekend and Raw, Monday night. Trish was glad she was going to take Emily.

On Wednesday and Thursday morning, John had been coming over and keep Trish company, while she waited for Emily to get out of school. All though the two both needed to take time and work out and stuff for wrestling. But they did have fun.

Trish decided to call John. She hadn't even asked him to come over that morning, but she was so bored right now.

John groaned when he heard his cell phone ring. He had been in a nice deep sleep of a perfect dream. John reached for his cell phone on the bedside table, and he didn't even bother to see who was calling.

"Hello," John said when he answered his phone.

"Hey hottie," Trish said.

"Hey," John said when he heard the sweet voice of Trish.

"Sorry if I woke you, but I just got back from dropping Emily off at school," Trish said.

"You all by your lonesome now?" John asked.

"Uh huh and it's getting lonelier by the second," Trish said.

"All right, I'll be there in twenty minutes. But you also have to feed me too," John said.

"Okay, I haven't eaten breakfast either. I just fed Emily this morning. But I'll make some pan cakes and they should possibly be ready by the time you get here," Trish said.

"All right, see ya soon," John said.

"Bye," Trish said hanging up the phone.

John ended the called. He put his cell phone down and got out of bed to go take a shower.

At Trish's, Trish was getting everything ready to make pancakes. As she was making them, the phone started to ring.

"Hello," Trish said when she answered the phone.

"Hey Trish, its Ashley," Ashley said on the other line.

"Hey, did you get in already?" Trish said.

"Yeah. I was wondering what your plans were for today," Ashley said.

"Well, I have John coming over. He and I have been spending the time together while Emily's at school. But you and I can meet up before the event if you want and I'll bring Emily along," Trish said.

"Okay, how about 5 o'clock, we meet at the arena and then go out and get something to eat right and quick?" Ashley said.

"Sure. There's some fast food place near the arena. We could just bring the food there and hang out in the locker room," Trish said.

"Yeah, how about that?" Ashley said.

"Sounds good. I'll see ya at 5," Trish said.

"Okay, bye and have fun with John," Ashley said.

"Thanks and bye," Trish said.

Shortly after Trish had hung up with Ashley, John arrived. But it wasn't twenty minutes later. It was thirty minutes later.

"The pancakes are cold now, dumbass," Trish said.

"Sorry, I had to take a shower. Personal hygiene is important to most people," John said.

"Well, as long as you're clean and don't smell," Trish said.

"Well, since the pancakes are cold. How about we skip breakfast and move right onto dessert of breakfast?" John said.

"Sounds nice, but I think we need wait a little longer. You don't want to ruin something so good, by having sex quickly," Trish said.

"Good point," John said.

"The pancakes aren't cold either. I put them in the oven as I was making them to keep them warm," Trish said.

"Well, might as well eat that since I can't get the other thing I'm hungry for," John said.

Trish turned and looked at John with wide eyes.

"Watch what you say! Especially if my daughter is around!" Trish said.

"I've been super careful of what I say around Emily. I think before I speak when she's around," John said.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Trish said.

"So everyone's already here," Trish said when she and John sat down to eat their breakfast for two.

"Yeah, I got a call from Matt as I was getting ready to head over here. He wanted to hang out, but I told him I was busy," John said.

"Ashley called me. She and I are getting to the arena earlier than usual and getting some fast food. Then we're just gonna eat it and hang out in our locker room," Trish said.

"Emily excited she's going tonight?" John asked.

"And every other show this weekend and on Monday. Yes, she's so excited. She's really excited to meet Ashley and see all of her favorite people on the roster," Trish said.

"Who are her favorite people?" John asked.

"Paul, Shawn, Matt, and whoever else I talk to who isn't an asshole," Trish said.

"So pretty much just those three plus Ashley," John said.

"Yeah, and then off course now there's you," Trish said.

"I should hope so," John said.

"And of course there's Big Show," Trish said.

"Yeah, how could you forget the biggest guy on the Raw roster?" John asked.

"I don't know. But that reminds me, there are also a few new guys that are really creepy and weird," Trish said.

"Like Gene Snitsky?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to keep a good eye on Emily," Trish said.

"Or whoever is wondering with her will have to keep an eye on her," John said.

"Are you trying to get rid of my daughter, so you could possibly have some more alone time with me?" Trish asked.

"Maybe," John said.

"Well, it'll take a great deal to send Emily off. But I know there's someone on the roster that can definitely get Emily's attention and she'll want to wonder around with them," Trish said.

"And who would that be?" John asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Trish said.

John shook his head.

"Holy shit, you inhaled all the fucking pancakes!" Trish said when they were done eating.

"I was hungry," John said.

"Yeah, but I made like ten. I only got three and you ate seven!" Trish said.

"I gotta eat something," John said.

"Well, you're on your own for lunch," Trish said. She stood up and started cleaning up the dishes.

"I ate all seven of those pancakes, because they were 100 delicious," John said.

"Thank you, but it's gonna take a lot more to get some of me," Trish said with a wink.

John gave a smirk.

"You're being such a tease," John said.

Trish shook her head.

Later that afternoon, Trish had to go pick up Emily from school.

"Is it time to go yet?" Emily asked as soon as Trish picked her from her classroom.

"No. But we're going to meet Ashley around 5 o'clock at the arena. Then we're going to go out and get something to eat to bring back to the arena," Trish said.

"Does this mean I get McDonald's or something for dinner?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I know you don't get it a lot. But enjoy it," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

At 5 o'clock, Trish and Emily arrived at the arena. There were only a few superstars there, and none who Trish wanted to bring her daughter around. Trish and Emily got to Trish and Ashley's locker room. Ashley was already inside waiting.

"Hey," Ashley said when Trish and Emily walked in.

"Hey," Trish said. "Emily, this is Ashley."

"Hi," Emily said very shyly.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Emily. You glad to be here with your mom?" Ashley said.

"Yes. I want to see everyone that I like," Emily said.

"Well, you all do you like?" Ashley asked.

"All of my mommy's friends," Emily said.

"And are those people here yet?" Trish asked.

"Just Stephanie and Paul," Ashley said.

"Stephanie's here!" Emily said.

"She's probably here to be with Paul. But I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Trish said.

Emily smiled.

Trish organized her stuff before she, Emily and Ashley headed back out to get something to eat.

After they gotten Arby's, they came to the arena to eat it. When they got back, the arena was running loudly with the whole Raw roster.

"Are we going to eat in the locker room or catering room?" Ashley asked.

Trish had to think about that. But her thoughts were interrupted.

"Stephanie and Paul," Emily said.

"Hey," Stephanie said.

Trish turned and saw Stephanie and Paul.

"We didn't know you were coming kiddo," Paul said.

"Mommy always brings me to the shows in Canada," Emily said.

"Hey Steph and Paul," Trish said.

"Hi," Stephanie said hugging her.

"How are you?" Paul asked.

"Is the rest of our group somewhere?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, John, Shawn, Show, Matt, and some of the others are all in the catering room," Paul said.

"Okay, we'll eat in the catering room," Ashley said.

"All right, Emily, why don't you lead the way with Stephanie and Paul?" Trish asked.

"Okay," Emily said.

The five all then headed off to the catering room.

"I was wondering where you were," John said when he saw Trish enter the catering room with everyone.

Everyone sitting where John was sitting in the catering room turned to see who he was talking to. They saw Trish, Ashley, Stephanie, Paul, and Emily.

"Why if it isn't Emily," Matt said.

"Matt," Emily said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever. How you doing?" Matt said.

"Good," Emily said.

Emily then went around to Shawn and Big Show and gave them hugs.

"You're not as big as you used to be Show," Emily said.

"You're still the same size to me," Show said.

"I've grown a lot since the last time I saw you," Emily said.

"I haven't seen you since last night, and you look bigger to me," John said.

"I grow a little bit each day, so that's why," Emily said.

"So kid, have you enjoyed having John around?" Shawn asked Emily.

"Yeah, I like him better than all of you," Emily said.

Trish, Ashley, and Stephanie laughed.

"Thanks kiddo. I like you better than all of them too," John said.

"You like my mom better than Ashley, right?" Emily asked.

"You think I'd be with your mom if I didn't like her better than Ashley?" John asked.

"Just testing you," Emily said.

"Smart girl you have, Trish," Ashley said.

"Thank you. Smartness runs in my family," Trish said.

Later that evening during the show, Trish was with John, and Ashley was watching Emily. Ashley was talking to Matt and Shawn at the moment. But then Ashley and Emily headed back to the locker room. The two came across Torrie and Candice.

"Well, look who we have here," Torrie said.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you had a kid," Candice said.

"For your information this is Trish's daughter. But I guess you're too stupid to have your head up your ass to notice that Trish brought her daughter. Considering everyone on the roster has come to see Emily," Ashley said.

"Oh, this is Trish's daughter. I haven't seen in her in awhile," Torrie said.

Emily looked at Ashley.

"Hello, Emily. Do you remember me?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, when you weren't a bitch and weren't getting your butt kick by my mommy," Emily said.

"Oh, slam. Guess Trish has taught her daughter a thing of two about the comebacks," Ashley said.

Torrie and Candice exchanged looks.

"Whatever," Torrie said.

"What? Can't come up with a good thing to say?" Trish asked as she walked up to Ashley and Emily.

Torrie and Candice just looked at Trish.

"Hon, you need to face reality, that I'm better at everything of you. That's why I'm the Women's Champion," Trish said. She then picked up Emily and she and Ashley headed back to the locker room.

"Hey Ashley, will you watch Emily for me tonight?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, you going out with John?" Ashley said.

"Yes. It's only for two or three hours. The event ends at nine, so I'll be out until 12:30," Trish said.

"Okay, that's fine. Is that okay with you, Emily?" Ashley asked.

"I'll be going right to bed when we get to the hotel," Emily said.

"Yeah, her bedtime is 8:30," Trish said.

Ashley shook her head.

After the event, Trish took Emily back home and Ashley followed her.

"Okay, I'm going to get to go out with John, will you get her ready for bed for me please?" Trish said.

"Yeah. I'm the babysitter, aren't I not?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, thank you," Trish said.

Ashley got Emily ready for bed, while Trish changed to go out with John.

"Okay, you just get some sleep, and I'll check on you when I get home," Trish said as she tucked Emily into bed.

"Okay, have fun," Emily said.

"I will, and I love you," Trish said.

"Love you too, mommy," Emily said.

Trish gave Emily a kiss and then let her go to sleep. Emily fell right to sleep after Trish left the room.

Down-stairs John was waiting with Ashley for Trish.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go," Trish said.

"All right," John said.

"Help yourself to anything, and if Emily needs me, just give my cell a call," Trish said.

"Yeah, I'll have her back here in no time if Emily needs her," John said.

"All right," Ashley said.

John and Trish then headed out. Ashley just sat around watching TV the whole night.

John and Trish went somewhere to sit and talk. When they got back at 12:45 a.m. Ashley headed back to the hotel. John hung out at Trish's for awhile.

"Emily is sound asleep," Trish said.

"She's not the only one who's gonna be sound asleep," John said.

"Oh come on. Last weekend and all this week you were up until 2 or 3, just to hang out with me," Trish said.

"Yeah, and I haven't gotten a full night's sleep from having to get up at 8 something to come and see you this week after dropping Emily off at school," John said.

"Well, I'd let you stay here, but I don't want to freak Emily out. But last night I was thinking differently," Trish said.

"If you're thinking differently, that works perfectly for me," John said.

"Yeah, and I'm started to think differently right now," Trish said.

"Maybe this will definitely make you think differently," John said. He then leaned in and kissed Trish deep and passionate.

Trish and John were in the living room and sitting on the sofa. And that kiss was doing it for Trish.

After a few minutes, John pulled away from Trish's lips and started kissing her neck. A moan escaped Trish's lips. Trish knew she so badly wanted John, but she didn't think she could with Emily there.

"John," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said against her ear.

"Let me talk to Emily about you staying here tomorrow. I just want to run it by her," Trish said giving another moan.

"All right," John said. "Would you like to stop what I'm doing?" He then started nibbling on Trish's ear.

"No, just be careful what you're doing," Trish said.

So John continued what he was doing. At 3 a.m., John finally left, and once Trish got to bed, she fell right to sleep.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 6

Saturday morning, Emily was up at the crack of dawn, which was at 7 o'clock, and that would only give Trish four hours of sleep.

"Wake up, mommy. Its morning," Emily said jumping up and down on Trish's bed.

"Ah, Emily. It's too early. Mommy didn't get to bed till very late last night," Trish said.

"Well, why don't you have John stay the night, so you don't have to stay up as late," Emily said.

Trish looked at Emily. It's as if she knew Trish wanted John to stay the night.

"Sweetheart, we're going out of Toronto for the show tonight. So it'll be kinda hard with John staying the night in the same hotel room as us," Trish said.

"Could I stay with Ashley then?" Emily asked.

"We'll see. I'll call Ashley later. But please go do something, other than bother me. I'm very tired and want to get a few more hours sleep," Trish said. "Plus its Saturday, so you should still be asleep."

"You know I never sleep in. But if you think about it, mommy, I already got the hours of sleep I should have," Emily said.

"Right, but mommy hasn't gotten hers. So please go away so I can go to sleep," Trish said.

"Fine, but I'll be back in, in a couple hours," Emily said.

"That's fine," Trish said.

Emily then went away and let her mom sleep.

"God, having a six year old is annoying," Trish said.

"I heard that, mommy," Emily said.

Trish ignored Emily.

A few hours later, at 10 o'clock, Trish was still asleep, and John came over. Plus he had Randy, Stacy, Dave, and Christy with him. Emily was really happy to see them all.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Dave asked.

"Good. Mommy's still asleep," Emily said.

"I'll go wake her up," John said.

The other two superstars and two divas looked at each other.

"So Emily, what do you think of John?" Randy asked.

"He's cool and fun. I like him a lot," Emily said.

"That's a good thing," Stacy said.

Meanwhile, up-stairs, John was waking Trish up. Trish felt something get on top of her and she knew it wasn't Emily. When Trish opened her eyes and saw John, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Well, what a very nice greeting when you're waking up in the morning," Trish said.

"Exactly," John said.

"Where's Emily?" Trish asked.

"Down-stairs with Randy, Stacy, Dave, and Christy," John said.

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," John said.

Trish gave a smile.

"What?" John asked.

"Do we have enough time?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I tend to go longer than you'd except, and make you moan and scream louder than you'd think," John said.

Trish hit him for the last comment.

"So pretty much, we'd have to do when we were completely alone. Not a soul in the house," John said.

"Well, I'm gonna call Ashley, and ask if she'll take Emily for the night. So we can do it anywhere of your room or my room tonight," Trish said.

"That is if Ashley will take Emily," John said.

"Oh, I'll make her," Trish said.

"If you tell her you want some alone time with me, she'll take her," John said.

"I'd sent Emily off with Stacy or Christy, but I think they'll be getting laid themselves," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said.

"But also they're on different rosters, so I guess Ashley is the best choice," Trish said.

"She's the only choice," John said.

"Okay, let me get up and dressed. Then I'll call Ashley too," Trish said.

"All right, we'll all be down-stairs," John said. He got off of Trish and off the bed.

"Okay, I'll be down soon," Trish said getting up.

John shook his head as he walked out of the room. Then headed into the living room where everyone was.

Trish got dressed, and called Ashley.

"Sure, I'd love to take Emily for you. She's a great kid and I know you're dying to get some alone time with John," Ashley said.

"Thanks and yeah," Trish said.

"Okay, so I'll see you at the event tonight or at the hotel for the next event," Ashley said.

"Yeah, see ya then," Trish said.

A couple minutes later, Trish walked down-stairs.

"Hey crew," Trish said.

"Hey," Everyone said.

"About time you got down here, mommy," Emily said.

"Yeah, Emily's kicking butt at Day of Reckoning 2 vs. Randy," Stacy said.

"She's beat John a lot of times at it this past week," Trish said.

"Well, she one of the only people that can beat me," John said.

"Oh, Johnny, getting his butt kicked by a six old," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said.

"I'm getting my butt kicked by a six year old," Randy said.

"Oh you poor baby," Stacy said. She then started kissing him on the neck.

"Damn it, you're distracting me," Randy yelled.

"Language!" Trish said hitting him.

That caused Randy to lose to Emily.

"Yes, I win," Emily said.

"Goddamn it. Fuck you Stacy and Trish," Randy said.

Emily's jaw dropped.

"Emily, don't take any of that in," Christy said.

"Randy Keith Orton," Stacy said.

"Sorry, but you made me lose," Randy said.

"Okay, no playing video games anymore," Trish said shutting off the Play Station 2.

"Oh come on," Dave and John said.

Trish glared at them.

"Listen to my mommy," Emily said.

Some hours later, Trish was at the arena for the next event. She was talking to Ashley for plans that evening. Emily was off having fun with Paul and Stephanie.

"All right, I told Emily that she was going to be with you for the night, Ash. She's very excited, and I told her she could stay up if she wished. You can give her any sugar or whatever. I don't care. Just keep the kid happy and tell her mommy wants to enjoy every moment alone with John," Trish said.

"Got it. But she only thinks you two are just cuddling or what," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"Okay, so just keep her entertain until bedtime," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"All right. So I'm taking her back to the hotel with me after the event?" Ashley said.

"Yup," Trish said.

"Okay," Ashley said giving a thumbs up.

"So Emily you enjoying being here?" Stephanie asked.

"Yup, and tonight mommy's letting me stay with Ashley," Emily said.

"Really," Stephanie said looking at Paul.

Paul got a smile on his face. Stephanie glared at him.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe tomorrow, you could hang out with me. I wouldn't mind taking you around," Stephanie said.

"I'll let mommy know that," Emily said.

"I remember when your mom first came to the WWE and the first time we saw you. You an adorable little baby," Stephanie said.

"I'm still adorable," Emily said.

Stephanie shook her head with a smile.

"When are you and Paul gonna have kids?" Emily asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Stephanie said smiling at Paul.

"Hey, you wanna have kids. I don't care. You're the one that would be going through all the stuff, I'd only be a part of it," Paul said.

"All right, how about we start making babies tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"Where do babies come from?" Emily asked.

"Your mom has to answer that one," Stephanie said.

Later that evening, Emily had fun with Ashley. But Trish was looking forward to getting some of the Dr. of Thugonomics.

"So Em, what movie do you want to watch?" Ashley asked.

"What movies you got or did my mom give you?" Emily asked.

"Well, there's the Star Wars movies, Finding Nemo, Monster's Inc., Mulan, and some other kid movies," Ashley said.

"I'll watch the prequels of Star Wars," Emily said.

"Good choice. But which one first?" Ashley asked.

"Episode I first of course," Emily said.

"Right, you're too smart for me kid," Ashley said.

"My grandparents, mom, and my mom's sisters have taught me a lot," Emily said.

"Can you read yet?" Ashley asked.

"Dr. Seuss," Emily said.

"Oh, that's a good start," Ashley said.

"Mommy's read me Harry Potter," Emily said.

"Yes, that's a very big thing with kids and others these days," Ashley said.

"I wish I had magical powers so I could send the people I don't like away," Emily said.

"Who don't you like?" Ashley asked.

"All the superstars and divas that are mean to my mom," Emily said.

"Oh, Emily, you're mom handles them very well," Ashley said. "The movie's starting now."

Meanwhile, Trish was enjoying her time with John. But she was nervous.

"Trish, if you're not ready yet, we don't have to do anything. We can do it when you're ready," John said.

"Thanks, John. But I want you bad," Trish said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

Trish looked deeply into his eyes. John was serious! He would want until she was ready. Trish was thankful for that. John was definitely better than all the guys she'd ever dated.

"Yes, I'm sure," Trish said.

"All right, well, get ready for a world of unbelievable pleasure," John said.

Trish gave a little laugh.

Trish and John then had a wonderful and glorious first time together.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 7

Trish had a bright smiling on her face from Sunday to Monday morning. Trish and Emily were both sitting in the kitchen early Monday morning having breakfast. Emily had to go to school that day, which she didn't mind. She was going to tell her friends all about her weekend at the houseshows, and all the fun she had. But she couldn't wait until she got to go to Raw that night.

"Mommy, why have you been so happy over the passed few days?" Emily asked.

Trish smiled.

"I'm in love, and love is a wonderful thing," Trish said.

Emily shook her head.

"You glad to be going to school?" Trish asked.

"I'm going to tell everyone about this weekend," Emily said.

Trish looked at the clock.

"All right, go brush your teeth, and finish getting ready for school," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

After Emily went up-stairs to finish getting ready for school, Trish was cleaning up her and Emily's breakfast dishes, when the phone rang. Trish knew exactly who it was.

"Hey John," Trish said.

"How'd you know it was be?" John asked.

"Because I'm just that good," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said.

Trish chuckled.

"So you're up early," Trish said.

"For once. So what are you doing?" John asked.

"Well, I'm cleaning dishes from breakfast. If you've forgotten, Emily has school today," Trish said.

"Yeah, that's right. What are you doing when she's at school?" John asked.

"Well, I'm hanging out with Ashley and Stephanie. There the girls I role with since, my other two gal pals are on the SmackDown roster," Trish said.

"Oh. Okay," John said.

"But I'm not meeting them till noon for lunch and Emily's school at 8:15, but I get home around 8:30 after dropping her off. So why don't you come by at 8:30 and we can have some alone time," Trish said.

John chuckled.

"All right, so I'll see you in like 45 minutes," John said.

"Yeah, and as every second passes, I'll be thinking of you coming," Trish said.

"Yeah, baby. You know I'll be doing the same," John said.

Trish laughed.

"Okay, so you then," Trish said.

"See ya," John said.

Trish then rung up the phone with a smile.

"All right, Emily, have a good day," Trish said when she dropped Emily off at school and walked her to her classroom.

"You too, mommy. Love you," Emily said hugging Trish.

"I love you too," Trish said hugging Emily back and then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When Trish got back home it was 8:25 a.m. and John was already there.

"What is this? You're early!" Trish said.

"I wanted to be here when you got back," John said.

Trish smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" Trish asked as she and John finally went into the house.

"What we've been doing pretty much anytime we have time together alone," John said. "Wasn't that one of the reasons you wanted me to come over?"

Trish smiled.

"One of many," Trish said. She then dragged John up-stairs to her room.

After a couple hours of love making, Trish and John were just lying around and talking.

"I don't want to go meet Ashley and Stephanie now," Trish said.

"Good, then you and I can stay in bed until whatever time you have to get Emily from school," John said.

"All though, that does sound wonderful, but I promised them I would," Trish said.

"Fine, meet them," John said.

"Doesn't it matter more that we're together now," Trish said.

"Yes, but I want to be with you longer than the rest of time we have until you have to get ready to go and meet them," John said.

"I'm glad you wanna spend all your time with me. But you have to make time for your friends," Trish said.

"Most of the guys on Raw are annoying me," John said.

"Oh, do you want to hang out with Randy and Dave?" Trish asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Well, I'll pull their girlfriends away from them and you can hang out with them," Trish said.

"Great, that'll do," John said.

At noon, Trish met Ashley and Stephanie for lunch. But she was a couple minutes late.

"And why are you late?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, we said to meet here at noon," Stephanie said.

"It took me longer to get ready. But it also took a little bit of time to get John to leave so I could get ready," Trish said.

Ashley and Stephanie smiled at each other.

"John was over huh?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, so?" Trish said.

"How was that time together?" Stephanie asked.

"You better not be asking me about my sex life, Stephanie!" Trish said.

Stephanie shook her head.

"How are things with John?" Ashley asked.

"Good," Trish said. "You guys should see how good he is with Emily though."

"Isn't that I good thing though?" Stephanie asked.

"That's very good," Ashley said.

"More than good! That's awesome. Everytime John's over when Emily's home, those two will play, Play Station 2 forever. Emily beats him at every little match they have and when Emily playing a game on her own, John'll help her out when she comes close to getting nailed by the computer opponent," Trish said.

"Awe, that's sweet," Stephanie said.

Trish shook her head with a smile.

"What else does he do with her?" Ashley asked.

"Well, John'll tell Emily stories, and whatever else," Trish said.

"Does he tuck her in with you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. I swear John absolutely loves her," Trish said.

"Well, I guess John passed the test of handling and being with Emily," Stephanie said.

Trish shook her head.

"Now you need to focus on you and John," Ashley said.

"I will. John and I were talking today and he wants me to go home with him and meet his family," Trish said.

Stephanie and Ashley looked at each other.

"What's wrong with that?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know how Emily will react to it. I'm usually spending Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays with her," Trish said.

"Oh, you don't want to leave Emily," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"I'd offer to take her with Paul and me, but I know she has school. I just wondered to maybe leave her with someone other than your parents," Stephanie said.

Trish's face lit up.

"Stephanie, you are a genius," Trish said.

"What I do?" Stephanie asked.

Trish and Ashley laughed.

"I could leave her with one of my sisters. They've been wanting to spend time with her. I'll call one of them later," Trish said.

"Smart idea," Ashley said.

"I just think Emily gets tired of always staying with my parents," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, I might need to move her around between my parents, and sisters," Trish said.

"There you go," Ashley said.

After lunch with Ashley and Stephanie, Trish got home and called her sister Melissa. Melissa was Emily's favorite aunt.

"Sure, I'd love to take her while you're gone," Melissa said.

"Thank you so much," Trish said.

"So you'd be meeting John's family huh?" Melissa asked.

"Yup. I'm nervous for that one," Trish said.

"How do you think Emily will react of you going to West Newbury with John?" Melissa asked.

"I have no clue. That's why I asked you to take her. I need to leave her between you, mom and dad, and Christie," Trish said.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to work our schedules around everyone's," Melissa said.

"Well, when Emily has her days off from school I'll be taking her on the road with me," Trish said.

"Good," Melissa said.

Trish had a good conversation with her youngest sister. Trish had ten minutes before she had to leave to go and pick up Emily from school. But Trish decided to leave early and pick Emily up from her classroom. Usually, Trish would pick her up at student pick-up.

"Mommy," Emily said when she saw Trish waiting outside the classroom.

"Hi sweetie," Trish said hugging her. "Did you have a good day?"

"Uh huh. A lot of the boys in class were jealous that I got to hang out with Paul and all the other guys," Emily said.

"What did you do in class?" Trish asked as she grabbed Emily's hand and they walked to the car.

"We had a story and did some coloring pages for it, had a snack, had recess, then lunch, had P.E., naptime, more recess, and there was thirty minutes of school left after the second time of recess, so it free time," Emily said.

"Sounds like a good day. What story did you read?" Trish asked.

"Cinderella," Emily said. "The teacher said we get to watch the Disney movie of it tomorrow. And on Wednesday we have show and tell."

"Well, there's something very important I need to talk to you about," Trish said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Wait until we get into the car," Trish said.

Emily shook her head.

When they got into the car, Trish told Emily about her going with John to meet his family.

"You're going away. But that's our time together," Emily said.

"I know sweetie. But John really wants me to meet his family," Trish said.

"But I'm not going to see you for a whole week," Emily said.

"Emily, think of this as me going out of the country…well out of North America. I can't be with you every second of everyday. I know we had this talk when you first started kindergarten," Trish said.

"But you're going to be gone," Emily said.

"I know something that will make you happy. You're going to be staying with Aunt Melissa," Trish said.

"Aunt Melissa," Emily said.

"Yes, Aunt Melissa. She's very excited to have you," Trish said.

"Well, that helps things out a little," Emily said.

"Good," Trish said.

That evening, at the arena for Raw, Emily was very excited. She had totally forgotten Trish was going to be leaving the next day to go with John to West Newbury, Massachusetts.

"How's Emily doing?" John asked.

Trish and John were alone in his locker room and Trish knew Emily was off with Ashley, Stephanie and Paul, Shawn, or Matt. She couldn't remember.

"She's good. She's off with one of the people," Trish said.

"Aren't you a good mom? You don't know where your kid is," John said.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I was going to go to Newbury with you, but since you're calling a bad mom, I don't think I want to go anymore," Trish said.

"I was only joking. You know I was," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"But good, you're coming with me," John said.

"Yeah. Emily wasn't too happy about it, but I told her she was staying with my sister Melissa," Trish said. "Her favorite aunt."

"Nice. The old favorite trick," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"So you'll have fun with me. You'll get a break from Emily for little bit and you'll enjoy my family," John said.

Trish smiled.

"Are you going to come over after Raw?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," John said. "Where else would I go?"

Trish smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I said I'd take you Emily, but I knew you had school," Stephanie said.

Emily was with Stephanie and Paul.

"That would have been fun, but I'll stick to my Aunt Melissa," Emily said.

Emily had fun that night, but the time ten o'clock hit, she was fast asleep in Trish and Ashley's locker room.

"I keep forgetting I got her up at 7 a.m. this morning for school," Trish said to Ashley.

"Yeah, I remember getting up early and then falling asleep as soon as my head did the pillow when I was a kid. It was a different story when I was a teenager," Ashley said.

"Same here. I guess it's because when you're a teenager, you stay up, and don't get up in the morning. But yeah it all works out evenly to something," Trish said.

Ashley shook her head.

Around 11:45 p.m. Trish got home with Emily and John.

"Let me get her to bed," Trish said.

"All right, I'm not going anywhere," John said.

"You better not," Trish said.

Trish carried Emily up-stairs to her bedroom and got her ready for bed. Then she tucked her in.

"Get back to sleep sweetie. You don't want to be falling asleep when you're watching Cinderella tomorrow," Trish said kissing Emily's forehead.

"Night, mommy," Emily said.

"Night, sweetie," Trish said. She gave Emily one last kiss on the cheek and then headed back down-stairs to John.

"You're going to have to be extra quiet. We know what kind of day Emily has had," Trish said.

"Well, her mommy is going away on the time that it's supposed to be her time with mommy," John said.

"Don't make me feel any worse. I hate leaving her, but she'll be glad when I'm gone when she's a teenager," Trish said.

"You got a long time until then. So enjoy her while she's still a kid," John said.

"I know. But you don't know what it's like being a parent. You don't know how it feels to leave your little girl with your parents every time you have to get back out on the road. Everything was easier when she wasn't in school. I could just take everywhere with me on the road and I would leave her with one of the divas or guys when I had a match or something," Trish said.

"Trish, it'll get easier on you. Further Emily goes through school, she won't mind you leaving, because she'll be one of the cool kids of the school," John said.

Trish smiled.

"You sure do know how to make me feel better, John," Trish said.

"I'll have to do that the whole time we're in Newbury this week and stuff," John said.

"Not the whole time. Just the time I have my mind on Emily. But my mind won't be on her the whole time," Trish said with a wink.

John smiled.

"I can't till you come home with me," John said.

"I'm excited, but I'll miss Emily," Trish said.

John shook his head.

"I know you will. But I'll make you call her everyday, so she won't get so mad when one day you finally call her," John said.

"I already planned on calling her everyday. When I'm away, I always call her everyday. Unless we're out of North America in Europe or somewhere else," Trish said.

"Every other day," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"I think I'm gonna go, because I got us a flight after you drop Emily off at school," John said.

"What time then?" Trish asked.

"Nine," John said.

"Oh, okay," Trish said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," John said.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to our trip," Trish said.

"Good. See ya tomorrow," John said.

"Bye," Trish said giving John a nice passionate kiss.

"Damn, I'm glad I'm taking that home with me," John said.

Trish laughed.

The next day, Trish and Emily had a long goodbye at school.

"I'm going to call you everyday and be good for Aunt Melissa," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Aunt Melissa will pick you from school and at your classroom, so look for her," Trish said.

"I will and have fun," Emily said.

"I will as long as you promise you'll do the same for me," Trish said.

"Can do," Emily said.

"That's a girl," Trish said. She then hugged and kissed Emily. "I'll see you in a week." Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said. "Bye, John."

"Bye, Emily," John said.

Emily then gave John a hug. Trish smiled at that.

"Take care of my mommy," Emily said.

"I promise I will," John said.

"Bye," Emily said. She then went inside to her classroom.

"That went better than expected," Trish said.

"She'll be fine and you'll be fine," John said.

"Yeah. Just keep my spirits up," Trish said.

"Would it help if I said you were the hottest and sexiest diva ever?" John asked.

Trish smiled and shook her head.

"Well, you're the hottest and sexiest diva ever," John said.

"And you're the hottest and sexiest superstar and WWE Champion ever," Trish said.

"Right on," John said.

Trish gave a laugh.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 8

Trish had a great time with John's family. They hoped the next time they saw Trish, that they got to meet Emily.

A couple months passed and John and Trish couldn't have had the perfect relationship. It was December now too, so Christmas was coming up and that of Trish's birthday. Trish and John had been dating for three months.

One day on a Monday, Emily got sick. She was staying with Trish's parents.

"Oh, Emily, I think you need to stay home from school today, sweetheart. You have a fever," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"All right, you go back to sleep and I'll bring you some breakfast in a little bit," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Thank you, grandma," Emily said.

Later that evening, Emily still had a fever. Emily felt really sick and she had upset stomach as well. Mrs. Stratigias guessed it was the flu. After all it was flu season. Mrs. Stratigias ended up calling Trish.

"What's going on, mom?" Trish asked.

"Emily's sick. She has a high fever and an upset stomach. I think she might have the flu," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Trish desperately hated it when Emily was sick and she was gone.

"Well, I'll be home very early tomorrow," Trish said.

"Okay, I just thought you'd like to know," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Trish sighed after she got off the phone with her mom.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Trish.

Trish smiled.

The two were in his locker room at the arena where Raw was held that night.

"Emily's sick. My mom thinks she has the flu," Trish said.

"Awe, poor kid. I hope she's okay," John said.

"Me too," Trish said.

"Don't worry. We got the earliest flight we could to Toronto tomorrow. So you'll be with her as soon as we get to your parents' house," John said.

Trish shook her head.

"You don't like being away from her when she's sick do you?" John asked kissing Trish's cheek.

"No, but I'll be with her tomorrow. And until that time I'm only yours," Trish said turning around to face John.

John smiled.

The next day, Trish and John got to her parent's house at 10:15 a.m.

"Emily's asleep," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"All right, but I'm waking her up and taking her home so I can take care of her," Trish said.

"All right," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Trish headed to the room Emily was sleeping.

"Wake up, sweetie," Trish said.

"Mommy," Emily said.

"Yes, mommy's here," Trish said. "I'm gonna take you home so I can take care of you."

"Okay," Emily said.

Trish helped Emily out of bed and got her bundled up in a big warm blanket. They were in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and it was December. So it was winter time and obviously it was cold and snowing out.

Trish then carried Emily out to the car.

"All right, stay as warm as you can," Trish said.

John carried out Emily's bag of clothes and stuff for school.

After the three got home to Trish's house, Trish took Emily right up-stairs and put her back in bed. Trish made sure she was very warm.

"All right, do you need anything?" Trish asked.

"No," Emily said.

"All right. I'm gonna get the thermometer and we'll see how high your temperature is," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"I'll be right back," Trish said. Trish then headed out of Emily's room and into her room into her bathroom to grab the thermometer. Trish went back into Emily's room a few minutes later.

"All right, just stick this under your tongue," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said taking the thermometer from Trish. She then stuck it under her tongue.

Trish went out of the room real quick again to locate some medicine. She didn't find anything in her bathroom, so she went into Emily's bathroom. Trish found medicine in there, but there was only enough for one dose of it. Trish then went back into Emily's room. The thermometer beeped as she walked into the room.

"All right, let's see what that temperature is," Trish said.

Emily handed Trish the thermometer. Trish took and saw it. There was big look of disappointment.

"You have a 101.9 fever. You need to stay in bed. Let's take some medicine," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

The medicine Emily was taking was a cold and flu liquid medicine for kids and it was orange flavor. Emily's favorite flavor. She took every flavor, except grape. She hated grape flavor.

"Okay, you get some sleep. I'm gonna run out and get you some more medicine. You just feel better," Trish said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"All right," Trish said. She gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the room.

Emily went right to sleep after Trish left the room.

Trish came down-stairs. John was in the living room.

"How's she feeling?" John asked.

"She's got a 101. 9 fever. I just gave her some medicine and she's going to sleep. I need to go out and get her some more medicine though," Trish said.

John shook his head.

"I shouldn't be gone to long. Will you take care of Emily for me, while I go out and get more medicine and some other things?" Trish asked.

"Medicine and groceries?" John asked.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"Sure. I'll take care of her," John said.

"Thank you. I'll be back as quick as I can. The longest I'll be gone is an hour," Trish said.

"Okay," John said.

Trish gave John a quick kiss.

"Will you miss me?" Trish asked.

"Of course," John said giving Trish a kiss.

Trish laughed and then headed out.

An hour later, Trish returned.

"It's really starting to snow," Trish said.

"I'll get the rest of the groceries. You unload the groceries you have and get warm," John said.

"All right," Trish said.

John and Trish each did what John said to do.

"It's lunch time. How about some food?" Trish said.

"That would be good," John said.

"What would you like?" Trish asked.

"Whatever you feel like making," John said.

Trish glared at him.

"I have a sick kid I need to go and check on. You figure out what you want and then I'll decide if I want to make it. If not, then you're just going to have to starve," Trish said.

"All right, go check on Emily," John said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Trish said.

Trish headed up-stairs to check on Emily. Emily was still asleep when Trish walked into the room. Trish made sure Emily was warm enough, because the room was starting to get a bit chili. Trish went a head and covered Emily up with another blanket. Then she turned on a mini heater that she bought especially for Emily during the real cold nights of winter.

"Emily's still asleep. What do you want for lunch?" Trish said as she walked into the living room.

"Something warm. It's really cold in here," John said.

"I know. I'll turn up the heat," Trish said. Trish went and turned up the heat.

"Okay, how about some soup. It's always the best thing to eat doing the winter for lunch," Trish said.

"Sure," John said.

"Okay," Trish said. "Will you also do me a favor and start a fire in the fire place to help warm up the living room?"

"Yeah. I'll do whatever to make whatever warm. Because it's really cold," John said.

"I know. I had to cover Emily with another blanket and then turn on a little heater that I got for on the really cold nights of winter," Trish said.

"Good move. You want to keep her as warm as possible, but also not to warm so her fever will come down," John said.

"Yeah. I'll make the soup. Start that fire, please," Trish said walking into the kitchen.

"You got it," John said walking over to the fire place.

About ten minutes later, Trish and John were in the living room eating lunch. It was warmer in there with the fire.

"I love the winter, but when your house is cold it's not fun," Trish said.

"Well, you're sitting by a fire, eating warm soup, and you got a blanket keeping you warm," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

Trish and John finished their soup and then just laid in the living room watching TV. Trish was wondering when Emily would wake up.

At 2:15 p.m. was when Emily woke up. Emily bundled herself up in the comforter of her bed and walked down-stairs. She saw both Trish and John asleep. Well, at least she thought John was asleep. Emily was coming to wake Trish up, but John was awake.

"Hey there kiddo. How you feeling?" John said.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Here let's not wake up your mom," John said. John had Trish laying on him, so he careful slid out from under her. Then he covered her up with the blanket to keep her warm.

"I'm hungry," Emily said.

"Okay. We'll let your mom sleep and I'll take care of you," John said.

"Okay," Emily said.

John then picked up Emily and carried her into the kitchen.

"I think some tomato soup is the best thing for me to eat, because I had an upset tummy yesterday," Emily said.

"Soup is always the best thing to eat for that," John said. He put Emily down in one of the chairs of the kitchen table. John then made Emily her soup. He sat with her while she ate it.

When she was done, John even gave her some more medicine and then carried her back up-stairs to her room. John tucked Emily into bed.

"You feel a little better now?" John asked.

"Yes, thank you," Emily said.

"You're welcome. You know I need to practice for when I have my own kids someday. Who knows with things working out good with your mother, those kids might even be your siblings," John said.

"I hope so, because mommy really loves you," Emily said.

"Well, I really love your mom. How about I read you a story to help you go to sleep?" John asked.

"Okay," Emily said.

"All right," John said. He reached for a book on Emily's book shelf.

Trish woke up. When she woke up, she saw John wasn't on the sofa. Trish had an idea where he was. She went up-stairs to Emily's room. When she got there she saw John was reading Emily a story. Trish smiled. She also noticed Emily was asleep. Trish guessed Emily must have woken up when she was asleep and John took care of her.

John finished reading the story and covered Emily more with the blanket. He then turned to the doorway where he saw Trish.

"Hey," John whispered.

"Hey," Trish whispered back pulling John out of the room. John closed the door behind him.

"Emily woke up and came down-stairs when you were asleep. I gave her some soup, some more medicine, put her back in bed, and read her a story to help her go back to sleep," John said.

"Thank you," Trish said.

"No problem," John said.

"Emily's gonna be asleep for a few more hours," Trish said.

"Yeah," John said.

"You know the rules. Not with her right next door to my room," Trish said. "And I know I'll have to lighten up at some point."

"Yeah, but let's lay and watch a movie like we were doing earlier," John said.

"Sure," Trish said.

"Good, because it's still too cold and cuddling the best thing to get warm," John said.

"Where have you been all this time? I've been looking for a guy like you forever," Trish said.

"Waiting for the perfect girl like you," John said.

"Awe. You're so sweet. Hopefully, you won't melt once we're warmed up," Trish said.

"You didn't earlier, so I guess it's safe for me," John said.

Trish smiled.

"Come on," Trish said.

Trish and John then headed down-stairs and watched a movie.

Before Trish and John went to bed that night, Trish and John came into Emily's room to check on her. Trish took her temperature one last time.

"99.9," Trish said. "It's coming down. We'll see how you feel in the morning."

"Okay," Emily said.

"Good night, sweetheart. Get as much sleep as you can," Trish said hugging and kissing Emily.

"Night, mommy," Emily said.

"Good night, Emily," John said.

"Night, John. Thank you again for taking care of me while mommy was sleeping," Emily said.

"It was by pleasure to take care of you. I love ya too much kid, to let you bed sick for a long time," John said.

"Thank you," Emily said hugging him.

"You're welcome again," John said.

Trish tucked Emily in and then she and John left Emily to get some sleep.

"Well, you're just the perfect guy for me," Trish said.

"Why's that?" John asked.

"Because you're everything I want in a guy, you treat me good, you love my daughter and me, and you treat Emily as if she were your own," Trish said.

"Emily needs some kind of guy around to do all the things a father should," John said.

"Yes, and thank you for that," Trish said.

"I love doing it every moment," John said.

"I'm glad you see passed a wonderful woman with a six year old," Trish said.

"Me too," John said.

Trish smiled. Trish knew at that moment, John had been the guy she had been looking for all along.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 9

A few weeks passed and it was a weekend. Emily was very excited. Her winter break was starting and she had two weeks off from school. She was really excited, because Christmas fell under those two weeks. Emily had been a very good girl this year and was hoping for a wonderful Christmas.

Trish was having one of her better times. All right, she was always having a great time. We all know it was due to her wonderful boyfriend, John. She was absolutely in love with him. John had the same feelings too, but he something bigger on his mind.

Trish's birthday was on Sunday and John had planned the perfect evening for her. He asked Vince if he and Trish could have Sunday off so they could celebrate her birthday.

Flashback to a week ago:

_John dialed the phone number to Trish's parents' house. She had no idea he was doing it either. _

_John sat nervously as he listened to the phone ring. He had a small velvet box in his hand. But the box wasn't just a small jewelry box. What was inside was something that depended on the moment._

"_Hello," Mrs. Stratigias said as she answered the phone._

"_Hi, Mrs. Stratigias. It's John," John said._

"_Hi. What gives me the graces of your call?" Mrs. Stratigias said._

"_Well, Trish doesn't know I'm calling you! I need to talk to your husband in fact. It's very important!" John said._

"_Oh sure, hold on," Mrs. Stratigias said._

_John heard Trish's mom yell for Trish's dad. Nervousness kept running over John. He butterflies in his stomach._

"_Hey John," Mr. Stratigias said when he got on the line. There was sound of goodness in his voice. John guessed he was in a good mood. This was very good._

"_Hello sir. How are you?" John asked._

"_I'm good. But why did you need to talk to me? And why doesn't my daughter know you're calling me?" Mr. Stratigias said._

"_Well, sir," John said. His heartbeat ran very fast and the butterflies fluttered very fast in his stomach._

"_Well what?" Mr. Stratigias asked._

"_I'd like to ask your permission to ask Trish to marry me," John said. _

_Mr. Stratigias had a huge smile on his face. If only John could have seen him. _

"_Yes, you have my permission to ask Patricia to marry you. I wish you luck," Mr. Stratigias said._

_The nervousness subsided on John. He breathed a sigh of relieve._

"_Thank you, sir," John said._

John opened up the box and took a look at the ring he planned to ask Trish to marry him with. He was nervous for the evening. John had gotten Trish's dad's permission to marry Trish, but there had been another person he had needed to ask. That person was a six year old named Emily.

Flashback to Thursday evening:

_Trish was in the kitchen washing dishes from dinner. She had the CD player/radio turned on in there. John and Emily were sitting in the living room playing Play Station 2._

"_Hey Emily," John said._

"_What?" Emily asked._

"_I need to ask you a very important question," John said._

"_Okay," Emily said._

"_All right, but you have to be very quiet and you can't tell your mom I asked you this," John said._

"_Okay," Emily said._

"_All right, how would you feel if I asked you mom to marry me?" John asked._

_Emily's jaw dropped. She was shocked, but then she smiled her pearly white smile with a few missing teeth, considering most little kids lost their baby teeth and are waiting for their adult teeth to grow into the holes where the baby teeth used to be._

"_I'd be very excited. You make my mommy very happy and I think you'd be the best husband for her," Emily said._

_John smiled._

"_Thanks kid. But you know I'd become like your dad too," John said._

"_That's the best part for me," Emily said. She then hugged John._

"_All right, but you have to be very quiet about it," John said._

"_Cross my heart, stick a needle in my eye if I break the secret," Emily said crossing her heart with her finger and then pointing to her eye._

_John smiled. He remembered when he was a kid and people did that._

"_Kids are still doing that?" John asked._

"_Yup," Emily said._

_John shook his head_

"Hey Trish, you ready?" John asked.

"Yes, I'm coming," Trish said. Trish then walked out of the bathroom of her and John's hotel room at the Ritz.

John took one look at her and whistled. "Damn, you look hot," John said.

Trish smiled. Trish was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt that hung off her shoulders. She was wearing a black skirt and purple high heeled sandals. Her hair was down and straight. The make-up she wore was a light purple of eye shadow, black eye line, black mascara, a medium shade of blush to stand out against her cheeks, and a light pink lipstick.

"Thank you. I still can't believe you actually brought me to the Ritz for my birthday. Thanks for that as well," Trish said. She then gave John a kiss on your cheek.

"Anything for you," John said. "Come on. There's a nice candlelit dinner waiting for us."

Trish and John then walked out of their room. When they got down to the first floor, there was waiting for them to take them to where they had a private place for Trish and John to eat dinner.

Trish and John were taken to what looked like a ball room or a party room. When they stepped inside Trish gasped at how beautiful everything was. There was candles lit all over. There was a little table set up with candles on it and roses as well.

Trish smiled at John.

"A romantic private dinner for two," John said.

"Awe, thanks," Trish said.

"Come on," John said.

John took Trish's hand and the two walked over to the table. When they got to the table John pulled out the chair for Trish and she sat down, the real gentleman thing to do. John then sat down.

Trish and John then had a romantic dinner and since they had the whole huge room to themselves, they danced too.

"This is so wonderful. Thank you," Trish said.

"This is only half of this evening. I have a surprise back at the room for you," John said.

"I know it'll be great like this," Trish said.

"Of course it will," John said.

When John and Trish got back to their room, Trish gasped as she walked into the room. There were candles lit everywhere and rose petals were all scattered across the room and on the bed. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with two champagne glasses and strawberries with chocolate over by the bed.

"Walk into the bathroom," John said.

Trish looked at John as she walked over to the bathroom. She couldn't believe all this. No one had done anything like this for her. As she walked she had to make sure she didn't step on any candles. Some rose petals got stuck to her shoes.

Trish opened the bathroom door, because it was closed. When she opened it, she gasped. Inside the bathroom was also lit with candles and rose petals everywhere too. But there was also a bath with rose petals in it waiting for John and Trish. She walked back out of the bathroom and looked at John.

"Trish, I need to give you your present now," John said.

"I thought this was my present," Trish said.

"No, it was only part of it. But this one is the big part," John said.

"All right," Trish said.

John took Trish's hand and the two walked to the middle of the room. The two stepped over candles.

John got down on one knee and Trish knew what was going on. John pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. He then opened it. To Trish's surprise there was a diamond engagement ring in it. Her jaw dropped. The ring was so beautiful. Trish couldn't believe this was happening.

"Patricia Anne Stratigias, will you marry me?" John asked.

Trish smiled.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you, John Felix Anthony Cena," Trish said.

John smiled. He stood up and put the ring on Trish's left ring finger. Then John and Trish shared a passionate kiss.

Trish smiled at John when they pulled apart.

"Well, my beautiful fiancée, shall open up that bottle of champagne and enjoy that plus, the wonderful bath that is waiting for us?" John asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

John grabbed the champagne and glasses for it, while Trish headed into the bathroom. The two still had to step over candles.

Trish and John then enjoyed their bath together and the bottle of champagne.

"I can't wait to tell Emily," Trish said.

"Well, I have two little twists to this," John said.

Trish gave him a look.

"Last weekend I called your dad and asked his permission to marry you and he said yes," John said. "Then Thursday when you were washing dishes from dinner, I asked Emily if she minded me asking you to marry me. She said yes and that I'd be the perfect husband for you."

Trish smiled.

"Awe, you asked my dad. That's like an old tradition to ask a father's permission to marry his daughter. But you asked Emily. That was great," Trish said.

John shook his head.

The next night when Trish and John arrived at the arena for Raw, the two told everyone about their engagement.

"Oh my god, congratulations," Ashley said hugging Trish and John.

"Thanks," Trish said.

"I'm just curious, but have you two decided on a date yet?" Ashley said.

"Well, this one wants to get married ASAP, so we're doing it at the end of April," John said.

Trish shook her head.

"Oh gees, you'll have a lot to do then," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Trish said. "And guess what."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I want you to be one of my bride's maids," Trish said.

"Awe, I'd love to," Ashley said.

After pretty much everyone on the Raw roster heard they were engaged, Trish talked to someone she had been talking to a lot lately.

"Hey Trish," Amy Dumas said.

Trish turned around and saw Amy.

"Hey Amy," Trish said.

"Hi, I just heard you and John are engaged," Amy said.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"Congratulations! I'm glad you finally found your winner," Amy said.

"Thank you," Trish said.

"I remember when we'd sit around and talk about what we'd want our weddings to be like. And you'd talk about finding the perfect guy who loves you for you and loves Emily," Amy said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't get him until now," Trish said.

"Well, God has a way of doing things for us. Sometimes he makes us do things too," Amy said.

Trish shook her head.

"Well, I gotta go meet Adam. I'll see you around," Amy said as she turned away from Trish.

"Wait, Aims," Trish said.

Amy turned back to Trish.

"How would you like to be one of my bride's maids?" Trish asked.

Amy smiled.

"I'd love to," Amy said.

Trish smiled. She and Amy then hugged.

"How about I drag Adam to Toronto this week and you and I hang out?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. That would be great. I really want to get the friendship we used to have," Trish said.

"Me too. I'll see you later," Amy said.

Trish then headed off to find John.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 10

The next day when Trish and John got home, Emily was very glad to see them.

"Hi sweetie," Trish said.

"Hi mommy," Emily said giving Trish the biggest hug.

Trish smiled as she hugged and kissed Emily. Trish was so glad Emily was out of school for two weeks.

"I missed you," Trish said.

"I missed you too. But I wanna see the ring," Emily said.

Trish smiled.

"Oh you mean this ring?" Trish asked holding out her left hand.

"Wow, that's a great ring," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Good taste," Mr. Stratigias said.

"Thanks," John said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were here," Emily said. She then went and gave John a hug.

John smiled. He hugged her back.

"Thanks for acknowledging me," John said.

"So when are we going to be a big happy family?" Emily asked.

"The end of April," Trish said.

"That's quick. I know before when you wanted to wait a year or so to plan your wedding," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Trish shook her head.

"Well, mom, my mind has changed a lot over time," Trish said.

Mrs. Stratigias shook her head.

"Do I get to be the flower girl?" Emily asked.

"Of course you do," Trish said. "Guess who I'm having as my bride's maids."

"Aunt Christie, Aunt Melissa, Ashley, Christy, and Stacy," Emily said.

"Plus one more," Trish said.

Emily gave her mom a wondering look.

"Amy's going to be a bride's maid too. I told you, she and mommy have been talking a lot and nicely to each other. She and Adam are gonna come to Toronto this week," Trish said.

Emily looked at John. She didn't like Adam.

"Who's going to be your groom's men, John?" Emily asked.

"I'm still on thought of that one. But I know I definitely have to have Randy as it. I'm deciding if I'll have all my brothers, plus Randy and Dave. But I'll have to think carefully on it," John said.

"Who's going to be your maid of honor, mommy?" Emily asked.

"Mommy's still deciding on that one. I'm thinking two, maybe, your aunts or Ashley and Stacy. But I just might not have any at all," Trish said. "All though, I'll give everyone jobs to do."

"Trish, are sure you want Amy as a bride's maid?" John asked.

"Yes. Why?" Trish said.

"Well, because they'd be a little drama in the party perhaps of Amy and Ashley with yeah, my man Matt," John said.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Amy is happy with Adam. She doesn't give a shit about Matt and Ashley. Matt's pretty much over the Amy and Adam thing. Matt's moved on with Ashley. Just don't be having Adam as a groom's men," Trish said.

John shook his head. "Heck, no! I hate that dude. Matt's one of my hommies so he might be a groom's men," John said.

"Don't forget about Randy, Dave, and your brothers," Emily said.

"I'll say you decided on a certain limit of groom's men to match the number of your bride's maids," John said.

"What about Marc?" Trish asked.

"Ah, shit! I totally forgot about him," John said.

"Not bad language," Emily said.

"Sorry, kid," John said.

"That's all right," Emily said.

John looked at Trish. Trish smiled at him.

"Well, just find out lots of jobs for whoever you decide not to have as your groom's men," Trish said.

"Now, there's an idea," John said.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 11

The next few months passed and everything got hectic. It was the end of February and Trish and John had moved the wedding to the last weekend of March. John had decided on his groom's men. It was going to be Randy, Dave, Matt, his cousin Marc (Tha Trademarc), and two of his brothers.

When Trish had told Amy and Ashley that the other was going to be a bride's maid, they were fine with each other. "Matt might be the one to cause drama," Ashley had said. Amy agreed to it. But those two getting along was good.

Today, Trish, her bride's maids, her mom, and Emily were getting all the dresses for the wedding. Trish had picked everything out and everything, but there were alternations and whatever else. Trish's sisters, Christie and Melissa were really hated the WWE Divas, because they all had small figures that them. Trish had really lost a lot of weight. She wanted to look perfect some the wedding.

"All right, Emily. You and I will seat here while mommy and all them deal with the dresses," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Emily nodded her head.

The dresses Trish had picked out for the bride's maids were purple and pink. The colors of the wedding were purple and pink. Except for the suits of the guys. The suits were black and stuff, but they had to wear purple ties. The guys wanted to kill John for making them groom's men, but when they got a full look of the suit on themselves along with the tie. They looked good.

So the dresses were purple and pink. They were long silk, spaghetti straps, V-neck, and were also glittery. Trish had two maids of honor, Stacy and her sister Christie, so those two had pink dresses, while the others had purple. Melissa didn't mind not being a maid of honor, just as long as she was bride's maid.

"All right, how are they turning out?" Trish asked.

"Good," Everyone said.

"All right, come out so I can see," Trish said.

Everyone came out from the dressing rooms and stood in a line to show Trish.

"Oh, you all look so beautiful," Trish said. "What do you think, mom?"

Mrs. Stratigias stood up and made everyone turn around.

"They all fit good?" Mrs. Stratigias asked.

"Yeah," Christie and Melissa said.

"How about you, Stacy?" Mrs. Stratigias asked.

"Great. It fits great," Stacy said.

"Christy and Ashley, how about you two? You two seem to be the skinniest ones of the bride's maids," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Yeah, it fits fine," Christy said.

"Yup," Ashley said.

"Good and your Aims?" Trish said.

"Perfect," Amy said.

Trish smiled. "Okay, you all get dressed back, so you can help me with my dress," Trish said.

Everyone changed out of their dresses and back into their regular clothes. Then Trish went into one of the dressing rooms to change into her dress. Stacy helped her into it.

"Oh my god, you look so great in this," Stacy said when she and Trish were in the dressing room.

"I know. I can't wait until next month," Trish said.

Stacy smiled.

A couple minutes later, Trish came out in her dress and showed everyone. Everyone gasped at her. They had all seen the dress, but not everyone had seen it on Trish before it was taken in for alternations.

The dress was a halter one. It was an off white color, sparkly, glittery, and had some beads on it.

"Good look so beautiful," Christie said.

"Definitely," Melissa said.

"Thanks," Trish said.

Trish looked at her friends.

"It's like the dress you had always pictured," Amy said.

"Yes," Stacy said.

"Well, this was one of them. I had so many designs and other ideas of dresses that I wanted. But I just liked this one so much better," Trish said.

"Trish," Ashley said.

Trish looked at Ashley. Ashley motioned Trish to look at her mom. Trish looked at her mom and saw that her mom was about to cry.

"Oh mom," Trish said.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just that my oldest baby is getting married," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Trish shook her head.

"You'll be doing this one day with Emily," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Emily, what do you think of your mommy?" Trish asked.

Emily smiled. "You look like a princess," Emily said.

"Thank you, sweetie," Trish said.

Later that evening, Trish and John decided on a big dinner with the whole wedding party, Emily, Trish's parents, John's parents, John's other two brothers. Trish and John had some news to this. They wanted just their immediate family, but they considered their friends of the wedding party family. All though, Amy did get mad when she wanted to bring Adam and Trish and John wouldn't let her. But then, Amy thought of lots of reasons.

"Okay, there's a real important reason why we asked for everyone to be here," Trish said.

Everyone looked at Trish.

"Yeah, we've got some news," John said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I know you're all probably thinking that I'm pregnant or what. But I'm not," Trish said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Oh fudge," Emily said.

Trish and John smiled at each other.

"I know how much you want to have a little brother or sister, Emily. But give John and I some time to build a foundation of our marriage," Trish said.

Emily shook her head.

"But this does concern you kid. In fact it's a very big deal," John said.

That perked Emily up.

"All right, for the past couple months since John and I have gotten engaged, we've been talking about John adopting Emily," Trish said.

Everyone smiled.

"And it's agreed after Trish and I are married, Emily will legally be my daughter," John said. "I've signed the papers and everything."

"So after you and Trish are married it'll be legal that Emily's your daughter?" Stacy asked.

"Yup," John said.

"Oh congratulations," Christy said.

Ashley, Stacy, Amy, Randy, Dave, and Matt gave their congratulations as well. Trish and John waited to hear something from their relatives.

"So John's going to be my daddy?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but legally," Christie said.

"Not by blood," Melissa said.

"I knew that much, Auntie Melissa," Emily said.

"But congratulations, John," Christie said.

"Yes, now you're really stuck with her," Melissa said.

"Thank you. I don't mind being stuck with Emily. I hope when Trish and I have our kids together, they're all like Emily," John said.

"No, each child has their own personality," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"Especially with a few girls," Mr. Stratigias said.

"You had three girls. Try having five boys," Mr. Cena said.

John and his brothers looked at each other.

"I think each group of children has their own problems and everything else," Stacy said.

"This from an only child," Randy said.

"Hey, stop ragging on everyone," Emily said.

Everyone smiled at Emily.

"Listen to what the future Cena has to say," John said.

Trish shook her head. "Those are our families grouping up. But I'm sure there will be at least one of each in John's and my own family," Trish said.

"Exactly. But Emily will be ours as well," John said.

"There you go. If I have a few boys, then there's one of each," Trish said.

"Shouldn't it matter that I'm gonna be older sister of these babies when they come along?" Emily asked.

"Of course. Being an older sibling is one of the most important things you'll have to do," John said.

"Especially, an older sister. Take it from me. I'm the oldest sister of my sisters," Trish said.

"One of the many things I've gotten from you," Emily said.

"Yeah, besides those good look," John said.

Emily smiled.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 12

The big day was just around the corner. It was the day before the wedding. It was the day of the wedding rehearsal and then the rehearsal dinner. Now that was a big thing.

At the wedding rehearsal were John and Trish of course. But it was the wedding party, John's other two brothers (A/N: I wish I knew John's brothers' names! This would make things a lot easier, but I don't know their names!), John's parents, Trish's parents, Emily, and Adam.

"Amy," Trish said.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"Come here a second," Trish said.

Amy and Trish walked off away from everyone.

John and Trish had made plans to get married in a fancy hotel ballroom. They could set up the wedding ceremony in one part of the room. Then have the dance floor and tables to sit and eat at for the reception on the other part of the room.

"Why did you bring Adam?" Trish asked.

"Because he wanted to come," Amy said.

"Is he aware of that none of the superstars of the wedding party like him?" Trish asked.

"I don't think so. But we'll keep that our little secret. He just wanted a free dinner," Amy said.

Trish rolled her eyes. "My parents are already going all out for buying dinner for him tomorrow," Trish said.

Amy shook her head. "I know. But I also wanted him to come," Amy said.

Trish nodded her head.

"All right, let's get this thing on the road," Mrs. Stratigias said.

So they had the rehearsal for the wedding. It took a matter of like ten, fifteen minutes. Then everyone went out to dinner.

At dinner everyone was talking and having fun.

"So tomorrow's a big day for you Emily," Stacy said.

"I thought it was supposed to be mommy and John's big day," Emily said.

"It is," Stacy said.

"But Stacy probably means you're going to be a part of my family and legally," John said.

"That's right," Trish said.

Emily smiled. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Emily said.

Everyone smiled.

"But Emily is right. It is John's and mine big day tomorrow," Trish said with the biggest and brightest smile she had ever had.

"I'll say it's about time," Christie said.

"Yeah, it's about time you finally found a guy who would stick with you and wouldn't freak out because you had a six year old," Melissa said.

Trish glared at her sisters.

"I'll say it's about time you found someone, John," One of John's brother said.

"We'll agree to that," John's other three brothers said.

"Shut up," John said. He looked at Trish. Trish shook her head.

"Well, can we please not pick on John and Trish?" Ashley asked.

"Really, they're getting married tomorrow and that's all that matters," Christy said.

"Thank you. I'm so glad my friends don't pick on me," Trish said.

John looked at Matt, Dave, and Randy. "I can see that my friends are thinking the same thing," John said. He glared at his brothers.

"Hey John, be nice to your brothers, man," Marc said.

"Right. Your family is the most important thing to ya. But since we're sitting in a restaurant, I can't exactly kick their butts," John said.

"Oh, it's on for later, bro," One of John's brothers said.

"All right," John said.

Everyone laughed.

Trish was glad everyone was getting along. But Emily was being so quiet. Emily was never this quiet, especially when Stacy, Randy, Christy, Dave, Ashley, and Matt were around. Emily was between Stacy and Trish's mom, which was right across the table from Trish.

"Emily," Trish said.

Emily looked at Trish.

"Come here sweetheart," Trish said.

Emily got up from her seat and walked around to table to Trish. Trish pulled Emily into her lap.

"Okay, you're being so quiet, princess. You're never this quiet when Stacy, Randy, Christy, Dave, Ashley, and Matt around. I know you're never quiet when you're sitting next to grandma. Why are you so quiet?" Trish said.

Emily shrugged.

Trish looked at John.

"Come on, kid. Come out of that shell," John said. "Are you nervous around my family?"

Emily shook her head.

"Oh Em," Trish said.

"Here. Come here, Emily," John said.

Emily sat on John's lap next.

"Okay, there's no need to be nervous around my family. I know you really haven't been around that much of them. But they're cool. They're gonna be your family after tomorrow. So how about you talk with my brothers now?" John said.

Emily agreed to it.

While Emily was talking with John and his brothers, Trish looked at her parents and sisters.

"I never knew that with Emily," Trish said.

"She really hasn't been around them that much except only two of his brothers," Melissa said.

Trish's parents and Christie agreed to that. Trish shook her head.

"Well, Emily, we're glad you can deal with John," One of John's brothers said.

John glared at his brother.

"Well, if I couldn't deal with him, my mom wouldn't become your sister-in-law tomorrow," Emily said.

"That's right. Emily was Trish's number one priority in most of her relationships. Emily liked me by the second time, she and I hung out," John said.

"Right and after I knew Emily liked him, I started liking John a lot more. Then loving him," Trish said.

"And here we are now," John said.

John's brothers smiled.

"All right, everyone let's give a toast to the happy couple of John and Trish," Randy said.

"Here, here," Everyone said.

"But the most important thing for John, Trish, and Emily to be a happy family," Stacy said.

"Here, here," Everyone said.

John and Trish smiled. The two were looking forward to the next day. They couldn't wait to be married and be a happy family with Emily.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 13

The wedding day was finally here. Everyone was excited, over joyed and nervous. John and Trish were the nervous ones. Wedding jitters, they guessed.

Trish and her family had stayed the night at the hotel where the wedding was being held. Trish and John had decided to get married in Boston, since it was in Massachusetts and John's family was there, it was easier that way.

Trish and John had invited the McMahons, Paul, Shawn Michaels and his wife Rebecca, Rey Mysterio and his wife Angie, Chris Benoit and his wife Nancy, Shelton Benjamin, and Jeff Hardy. Jeff had always been a good friend to Trish and she hadn't him in forever either. So she invited him.

Some of the WWE superstars that had been invited took the liberty of staying at another hotel to play it safe for the wedding.

"Oh my god, how many hours until the wedding?" Trish asked.

"Two," Stacy said.

All the bride's maids laughed. Trish smiled. She was so happy.

The bride's maids were all getting their done right now. Their hair was to be curly. They were wearing it half up and two strains of hair were to hang in their face. Trish didn't care if it annoyed them, that's how she wanted their hair to look. Trish's hair was going to be down and curled at the bottom of it.

All the bride's maids' hair got taken care of. Then the hair stylist did Trish's. A hair stylist had been hired to do the hair for Trish, the bride's maids, and Emily. Emily was the flower girl for the wedding. Trish told specifically how she wanted the make up done on everyone. Stacy and Christy took the liberty of doing the make-up for everyone.

"Mommy," Emily said.

"Yes, sweetie?" Trish asked as the hair stylist did her hair.

"Can I wear some make-up for the wedding?" Emily asked.

"Off course, you can," Trish said.

"Thank you," Emily said.

"Stacy and Christy," Trish said turning her head to look at them.

"Yes?" Stacy and Christy asked.

"If one of you does her make-up give her some mascara, blush and that lipstick that I'll be wearing," Trish said.

"You got it," Stacy said.

"Come here Emily," Christy said.

Emily went over to Christy. The hair stylist finished up with Trish's hair. Then Stacy did her make-up.

Sometime later, they got into their dresses and put on their shoes. It was ten minutes till the wedding. Nerves were running through John.

"John, relax. It'll begin in ten minutes," Randy said.

John shook his head. "Ten minutes. In ten minutes, I'll be getting married and afterward Trish'll be my wife and Emily will be my daughter," John said. A smile spread across his face.

"See everything will be all good," Randy said.

"I tell ya, I love Trish and Emily both to death. I'm glad this day has finally come," John said.

Randy shook his head.

"All right, it's five minutes till show time. We need all the groom's men except Marc to come out into the hall. The bride, the bride's maids and the flower girl are on their way down," Mrs. Stratigias said.

"All right, that's our time to head out," Dave said.

John nodded his head.

All the groom's men walked out.

"Keep this guy calm, Marc," Randy said.

"Can do," Marc said.

Randy then followed the rest of the guys out. Mrs. Stratigias then closed the door to the room.

The groom's men stood there for a few minutes waiting for the girls. The girls came around a few seconds later. The guys saw them.

"Oh, hot bride's maids," Randy said.

"Exactly," Dave said.

Stacy and Christy smiled.

"Yes, but we're not as hot as the bride," Stacy said.

"Where is the bride?" Matt asked.

Stacy, Christy, Ashley, and Amy looked at each other. Then they turned their heads. Trish was coming around the corner with her dad, sisters, and Emily.

"There she is," Ashley said.

"Hey," Trish said.

"Awe, Trish you look gorgeous," Randy said.

"Thank you," Trish said.

"Okay, let's get things going," Mrs. Stratigias said.

Everyone lined up. Mrs. Stratigias headed back into the room. She went and sat up in the front where the wedding was. The music began to play and the doors were opened.

Emily walked first dropping the flowers along the aisle. There were awes from everyone. Next were Amy and one of John's brothers, who chose as one of his groom's men. After a couple seconds, Christy and Dave walked. After a couple more seconds, Ashley and Matt walked. Then it was Melissa and John's other brother. After them it was Stacy and Randy. Nerves ran through Trish. Her sister Christie walked.

"Here we go, Patricia," Mr. Stratigias said.

Christie reached the front. All the bride's maids and groom's men were lined up. The music changed to the bride's march. Everyone stood up. Trish and her dad began to walk.

As Trish and her dad walked down the aisle, everyone smiled at Trish. Trish kept her focus on the front as she walked. John stood up in the front smiling.

"Trish does look so beautiful," John thought.

Trish and her dad reached the front.

"You may all be seated," the person performing the ceremony said.

Everyone sat down.

"Who gives this young woman away?" The person asked.

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Stratigias said.

Mr. Stratigias handed Trish's hand over to John. John smiled as he took it.

"Thank you. You may be seated," The person said.

Mr. Stratigias went and sat down next to Trish's mom.

"Dearly beloved we our gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," The person said. "Please if there is anyone here who thinks these two should be wed then please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody objected.

"Now John, do you take Patricia Anne Stratigias to be your awfully wedded wife, to love, to hold, to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long you both shall live?" The person asked.

"I do," John said.

"And do you Patricia, take John Felix Anthony Cena to be your awfully wedded husband, to love, to hold, to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The person asked.

"I do," Trish said.

"Now you have all taken the liberty and written your own vowels," The person said.

"Yes," John and Trish said.

"All right. Patricia, you may go first," The person said.

Trish turned to her sister. Christie handed her the piece of paper that had Trish's vowels written on them. Trish took the paper and then handed her bouquet of flowers to Christie. Christie took them. Trish turned back to John. Trish unfolded the piece of paper. Then she began.

"John, when we went out on our first date, I was very nervous. I was nervous, because I had a daughter and you didn't know about her. I was scared that when I was going to tell you about her, you'd get freak out. I didn't have much luck in relationships in the past, because all those guys were afraid of me with a daughter. But when I told you about Emily, you did nothing. You just asked about Emily. Over the time you and I went out you grew to love me and Emily. You treated Emily as if she was your own and I thank you for that. I want to say that I'm looking forward to having a few of our own kids and I hope you treat them as well as you do Emily. Thank you again and I love you," Trish said.

Trish's eyes were kinda getting teary. John smiled at her.

"John, you may go next," The person said.

John turned to Marc. Marc handed John a piece of paper with his vowels to Trish on it. John took it and turned back to Trish.

"Trish or should I say Patricia," John said.

That gave everyone a laugh or smile. Trish smiled.

"Trish, you mean the world to me. I love you with all my heart. The time we've been together has been great for me. There is no other girl in the world out there like you. You're one in a million in my book. I've seen you as an awesome mom and an awesome girlfriend, but I know you'll be an even better wife. I seen how great of a mom you are to Emily and I know when we have our kids together, they'll be well taken care of by their mother. I look forward to the years ahead of us and all the happy memories we'll make. I'll love you until my dying day," John said.

Trish smiled.

"Now may I have the rings please," The person said.

Trish turned to Stacy and got the ring from her. John turned to Randy and got the ring from him. Then they both handed the rings to the person performing the ceremony.

"John, take this ring and repeat after me," The person said.

John took the ring.

"Place the ring on Patricia's finger and say this, with this ring, I thy wed," The person said.

"With this ring, I thy wed," John said placing the ring on Trish's left ring finger.

"Patricia, take this ring and repeat after me," The person said.

Trish took the ring.

"Place the ring on John's finger and say this, with this ring, I thy wed," The person said.

"With this ring, I thy wed," Trish said placing the ring on John's left ring finger.

"Now by the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The person said.

John and Trish smiled as they kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena," The person said.

Everyone started clapping. John and Trish pulled apart as they smiled at their friends and family. John looked at Trish. Trish smiled at him.

"I love you," John said.

"I love you too," Trish said.

John and Trish kissed again.

"Mommy and daddy," Emily said.

John and Trish pulled apart as they looked down at Emily. John picked up Emily.

"That's right. We're one big happy family now," John said.

"Very true," Trish said.

"You look like a little princess, Emily," John said.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, daddy," Emily said.

John smiled. "That's gonna take some getting used to me, but thank you," John said. He then kissed Emily's cheek and hugged her.

Finding the Perfect Guy

Chapter 14

After the ceremony, John and Trish started talking to everyone for about five minutes. The wedding photographer wanted to take pictures of the wedding party.

"Oh my god, Trish, you look so beautiful," Stephanie said hugging her.

"Thank you. How are you?" Trish said.

"Good," Stephanie said. Stephanie was six months pregnant.

"Didn't you not have a doctor's appointment yesterday?" Trish asked.

"Yes. Paul and I found out the sex of the baby," Stephanie said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"A boy," Stephanie said.

"Oh, congratulations," Trish said.

"Thanks, but today this is your day," Stephanie said.

Trish smiled.

"All right, we need the bride to take these pictures," The photographer said.

Trish looked at Stephanie and then walked over to where the rest of the wedding party.

The photographer took pictures of the whole wedding party, Trish and the bride's maids, John and the groom's men, John and Trish with their parents, John and Trish with Trish's parents, John and Trish with John's parents, Trish with her sisters, parents and Emily, John with his brothers and parents, John and Trish alone, John and Trish with Emily, and some of Trish alone.

After the wedding pictures were taken, everyone went over to where the reception area was. Everyone danced, talked, and had fun for an hour. The hour led up to the food for the reception, which was a buffet.

While people were dancing and having fun, Trish was talking with everyone and John was dancing with Emily. Trish was talking to Jeff, Matt, and Ashley right now.

"Jeff, I thank you so much for coming. I haven't seen you in forever," Trish said.

"You're welcome, Trish. But you and I have been friends since you got into the WWE. I'm glad you had finally found a winner and he loves Emily," Jeff said.

"Me too. Did Matt tell you that John adopted her?" Trish said.

"No I didn't," Matt said.

"That's great he adopted her," Jeff said.

"Yup, it all became legal when John and I said, 'I do'," Trish said.

"Awesome," Jeff said.

"Trish, I still can't believe you invited, Adam," Ashley said.

Trish laughed. "I know. If I hadn't had Amy as a bride's maid and she and I hadn't started talking, neither Amy or Adam would be here," Trish said.

"Nobody even of the WWE guests that our here like him," Matt said.

"John doesn't," Trish said.

"That's for damn sure," Matt said.

John and Emily came over then.

"May I steal the bride?" John asked.

"Yes," They all said.

John took Trish's hand and the two went out onto the dance floor. The DJ for the reception took the time to make this a real important thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please clear the floor. Let's let the bride and groom have their first dance together," The DJ said.

Everyone cleared the floor. Jessica Simpson's "Take My Breathe Away" came on. Trish wrapped her arms around John's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. The two then shared their first slow dance as a married couple. Everyone awed them.

"This is the second best day of my life," John said.

"What's the first?" Trish asked.

"Finding you," John said.

Trish smiled. "This is the best day of my life aside from having the perfect daughter," Trish said.

John smiled. "I'll help you make some perfect babies, but if they all turn out to be boys, you'll have to live with that," John said.

"I will. But can we start making a baby on the honeymoon?" Trish said.

"You wanna start our own family right away?" John asked.

"Yes," Trish said.

"All right, we'll start making babies on the honeymoon or tonight even since it'll be our wedding night," John said.

Trish laughed and then kissed John.

After John and Trish had their dance, the buffet was ready so everyone could get their food. Everyone ate and then it was speech time of the best men and maids of honor. Christie and Marc had short ones, but Marc made everyone laugh with his.

Randy stood up and did his. "All right, John and I have known each other since our days in OVW. So he and I have been best friends for a long time. John has gone through a good variety of girls," Randy said.

John glared at Randy. Trish was laughing.

"But John was much happier when he first started going out Trish. John had liked Trish for a long time; in fact she's his favorite Raw Diva," Randy said.

Trish smiled at John for that one.

"When John and Trish first started going out they were very happy and are still happy. John purposed to Trish after three months of going out. John told me Trish was the one and he wanted to be with her forever. Now we're here today and I wish John and Trish a great deal of happiness. Congratulations, John and Trish," Randy said. Randy then sat down.

Stacy stood up and did hers. "Okay, I've known Trish, since I first came in the WWE. Trish and I have been friends since that time. Trish's hasn't had much luck with guys, because she has a daughter. But the only guy that has proved to stick around is John. Trish had liked John a long time before they went out. And I still remember when they made plans to go out on their first date. You want to hear the story; I suggest you talk to John and Trish themselves. But I'd like to wish John and Trish a lifetime of happiness with each other and with Emily. And I know this is John and Trish's day, but Emily has been all bubbly all day too. I don't know if everyone knew, but John had adopted Emily. So both Trish and Emily are Cenas. Congratulations John and Trish. Take care of Trish and Emily, John," Stacy said. She then sat down.

"A toast to John and Trish," John's brother, Dan said.

"Here, here," Everyone said.

The wedding cake was next. John and Trish got up and walked to it. They both cut two pieces of cake. John and Trish then fed each other a piece of cake. Trish shoved the piece she fed John right in his face, which he got icing all over his face. John shoved the piece he was feeding Trish in her face and he made it so she got icing all over her. After they finished up the cake, John and Trish wiped off their faces. Then the rest of the cake was cut up and passed out to the guests that wanted it.

"You got icing in my hair, John," Trish said. She and John were sitting back down and Trish was wiping icing out of her hair.

"Sorry," John said.

"Hey John," Randy said.

"What?" John asked looking at Randy.

"Did you ask her yet?" Randy asked.

John looked at Randy for a minute to think.

"Oh yeah. Trish," John said.

"Yes?" Trish asked.

"Guess what our man Randy's doing," John said.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked Randy.

"Purposing to Stacy at some point," Randy said.

"Oh my god," Trish said.

"Randy was wondering if he could purpose to Stacy here, but off where no one cared what they were doing," Randy said.

Trish nodded her head. "Yeah, go head. I don't mind. Heck, it's awesome," Trish said.

"Hey, how about you throw the bouquet now?" John asked.

"Oh that's a great idea," Trish said.

"I'll let the DJ know," John said. He then got up and walked over to the DJ.

"You're going to make Stacy's day," Trish said.

"Thank you for letting me do it here," Randy said.

"John and I had the wedding. The reception is to have fun and everything else," Trish said.

Randy shook his head.

"All right, everyone it's time for the bride to throw the bouquet and the groom to throw the garner," the DJ said.

Trish was needed for both of them so she got up.

"And we're doing the garner first so all you single or not married fellas get out on the dance floor," The DJ said.

All the guys that fit that description went out onto the floor. A chair was pulled out so Trish could sit down. John pulled the garner off Trish's leg. Then he then threw it toward the guys. Randy ended up catching it.

"All right, ladies, get out here," Trish said.

All the single or not married ladies came out onto the floor. Trish took the bouquet, turned around and threw it over her shoulder to the women. Stacy ended up catching it.

"All right, I think we know who will be getting married next," Ashley said.

"Don't push your luck. I keep asking Randy when he and I are going to get married and he doesn't answer me," Stacy said.

"All right, can everyone clear the floor, except Randy and Stacy, please. Thank you," John said over the microphone on the DJ stand.

"What is this about?" Stacy asked.

"You'll see," Trish said. She then hurried over to John.

"Everyone quiet down, please," Randy said.

Everyone quieted down.

"Now I know this is John and Trish's day, but the two gave me special permission for this. Since Stacy caught the bouquet, that means she should be the next one to get married," Randy said.

Stacy gave Randy a look as they stood out in the middle of the dance floor. Randy suddenly got down on one knee. A smile spread across Stacy's face. Randy then pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Stacy?" Randy asked.

Stacy smiled. She looked around at everyone. "Should I say yes?" Stacy asked.

Everyone laughed. Randy shook his head.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Stacy said.

Everyone started clapping and cheering.

Everyone partied and had fun the rest of the reception. Trish and John had booked the honeymoon suite for one night in the hotel. Emily was staying with Trish's parents when John and Trish were going to go on their honeymoon.

"All right, we're sorry to end everyone's fun, but the bride and groom are ready to call it a night," The DJ said.

"Uh huh," A bunch of people said.

Everyone said good-byes and everything.

When John and Trish finally got to the honeymoon suite, they were so exhausted.

"I have never been so tired in all my life," John said.

"I know," Trish said. "I think its best we just go sleep and have our strength and energy for tomorrow night."

"I'll agree with you there," John said.

So Trish and John got ready for bed.

"Good night, my wonderful new husband," Trish said.

"Good night, my beautiful new wife," John said.


End file.
